Frustrated
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione is sexually frustrated and takes it out on Snape, revealing a secret about herself. He black mails himself into her secret world, where more surprises happen along the way. Hg/SS. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Harry Potter or related.

"Ms. Granger, will you stop waving your hand this instant and allow someone else the chance to answer." Snape growled

"If they knew the answer, they would have their hand raised already.._Professor_." she snapped, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Mind your cheek Ms. Granger...30 points from Gryffindor." he shouted

_SLAM_

The entire class turned to stare of Hermione who slammed her book and stood, walking over to his desk, " I have a question professor, Do you know of a potion that one can drink and be able to resist the unforgivables, with the exception of the Avada?"

"Don't be stupid girl, no such potion exist." he replied, "Now get back to your seat this instant."

Hermione leaned down, close to his ear so no one else could hear her, "The potion does exist, I created it myself, I'm actually quite good at potions you see, however, you wont give me the chance to prove myself." She walked back to her desk to gather her things, not looking at the shocked expressions of her fellow classmates. "Oh and professor, You seem a bit tense, do us all a favor and get yourself laid, maybe that will loosen you up a bit." She added before storming from the room, leaving everyone in to much shock to say or do anything...Including Snape.

Later that day at lunch...

"What the hell was that Hermione?" Ron asked, "Snape looked like he was going to pass out."

"I'm just not having a good day and Snape was the last straw, I didn't mean to snap at him but the man really irks me."

"Well, what ever you whispered to him got his attention, his eye brows disappeared into his hairline." Harry laughed.

"Good, maybe I got his attention then." she smirked, "Maybe now he will realize there are people out there with a brain besides him."

Professor Snape was watching her from the staff table, _"Did she really create such a potion? Is it even possible?" _He thought to himself.

"Listen guys, I've got to go, I have something I need to do before my free period is over." she announced, grabbing her bag and leaving the hall. Severus watched her leave and stood to follow her as soon as she was out of the hall. He was already a little behind her and didn't want her to see him following so he placed a charm on himself to make him invisible where he could follow her closer. Hermione looked around, making sure no one was watching before pushing the doors open and heading for the forbidden forest.

"_Where the hell is she going?"_ he thought, staying about ten feet behind her as she walked closer to the edge of the forest. Hermione pushed on, taking one final look around before entering the dense tree line. They walked for about 5 minutes before Hermione stopped at an awkward looking tree. She tapped the trunk three times while saying a password. Severus was shocked to see the bark of he tree open, allowing her entrance. He moved closer to her, making sure he could get inside before the bark closed as he wasn't able to hear the password.

When they got inside, his mouth dropped. Hermione had created her own lab for brewing. Six cauldrons were set up, brewing different potions. The walls were lined with books of every subject, a desk sat in the corner of the dark room, piled high with notes and off to the side, he noticed she had a bed set up along with spare clothes hanging from hooks on the wall. He continued to walk around, careful not to touch anything as she busied herself with the already brewing potions. She walked over to a supply cabinet and pulled out two bottles of ingredients, setting them on the table next to her notes.

"Alright, add Three spider legs, stir clock wise until potion turns dark blue, then add four drops of newts blood, and stir counter clockwise 5 times." She said to herself. Severus watched silently, never seeing that particular procedure for any potion he recognized. She added the three legs and stirred until it turned dark blue, then added the newts blood.

"Perfect" she said to herself, turning the burner down to low so it could simmer. She walked to the final cauldron, frowning at its contents.

"Still not exactly right, what the hell am I missing on this?" She asked herself, quickly vanishing the simmering potion, leaving the cauldron sparkling clean. Realizing she sill had an hour before her class, she walked over to the bed, stripping her robes and pants off so she could take a quick nap.

Severus watched in shock as she stripped down, only leaving on her knickers and tee shirt. It only took her a few minutes before she fell asleep, leaving Severus to take a closer look at the potions she was brewing and her notes. He was intently studying everything he could find, amazed at everything he was reading. The girl was smart, he knew that,, but never expected any of this, this was borderline genius. He quickly realized the first potion she worked on was the one she had mentioned to him, if it actually worked, she could make a killing from the profits. The second potion she was brewing was another original, it was designed to cleanse the body of any venom that one could come in contact with, from any kind of animal. The third was a potion for relaxing hair, the forth was a potion for growing back fingers and other small body parts, another original. As he reached the fifth, the door slid open again and a young man around 6'3" with dark hair and blue eyes walked inside. Severus quickly recognized the boy as a Slytherin that graduated from Hogwarts three years earlier, his name , Samuel Hartsley. He remembered the boy being overly intelligent, yet not as smart as Hermione, but he also spent a lot of time socializing with girls where Hermione mostly studied and read.

Severus didn't know of his intentions and pulled his wand silently, prepared to hex the boy if he tried to hurt Hermione or steal her ideas. Samuel walked over to the bed where she was sleeping and crawled in next to her.

"Hermione, wake up."

She stirred a little a smiled, "Your not supposed to be here until tonight."

"I know, but I was anxious to see if my little Gryffindor was successful at creating that potion."

"Your little Gryffindor? If I remember correctly, we broke up three months ago." she replied

"Maybe, but I can still call you that. Are you ready to test the potion?"

"Yeah, I finished it earlier. Let me get dressed and we'll give it a try."

"The girls not going to try that potion is she?" Severus thought, watching the pair crawl out of the bed. Hermione quickly dressed and walked to the first potion, the one that would protect against the unforgivable's, scooping some into a glass.

"Now remember Sam, and sign of pain, lift the curse immediately."

"Hermione, I know the drill."

Hermione quickly drank the potion, giving it a minute before giving Sam the nod to start. Severus kept his wand out, ready to hex Sam if the potion didn't work and continued to use the curse on her. He wanted to stop her from trying, but his potions master side kicked in and he was very curious to see if it worked. Sam stepped back, lifting his wand towards Hermione, "Crucio" he shouted, as he shot the curse in her direction. Hermione trembled a little when the curse first hit, but showed no other sign of pain. Sam removed the curse a minute later and waited for her to speak.

"Well?" he asked

"It's not perfect yet, but the pain was very minimal compared the the first try a few weeks ago. Come back next Wednesday, that will give me a chance to work the bugs out of it."

Sam nodded and walked over to her, circling his arms around her waist, "You ever going to forgive me and take me back?"

"Not in that way, but I'm more then happy to continue our friendship." she replied with a smirk

Sam sighed, "I understand, but hey, At least your still talking to me."

Hermione nodded and looked back down to her watch, "Shit, I've got to go Sam, My next class start in five minutes."

"Alright, see you Wednesday" he leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. Hermione quickly threw on her robes and bolted through the door, Severus on her heels. Severus ran silently in front of her, wanting to catch her coming out of the forest.

As Hermione bolted from the forest, she ran straight into Professor Snape, who appeared to be waiting for her.

"Care to enlighten me as to why you are breaking school rules by going into the forbidden forest?" he asked, knowing damn good and well.

"I was, I thought I saw something and went to investigate." she answered, hoping he didn't catch her slip.

"Detention with me tonight Ms. Granger, starting at 8. Don't be late." He ordered, walking away from her in a brisk walk, he'd get her to admit to him about the lab, one way or another.

A/N: This was going to be a one shot, but then a story developed in my mind, so lets see how it goes shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"Care to enlighten me as to why you are breaking school rules by going into the forbidden forest?" he asked, knowing damn good and well.

"I was, I thought I saw something and went to investigate." she answered, hoping he didn't catch her slip.

"Detention with me tonight Ms. Granger, starting at 8. Don't be late." He ordered, walking away from her in a brisk walk, he'd get her to admit to him about the lab, one way or another.

Now:

Eight came quicker then she would have liked, but there was little that she could do about it. She had not only snapped at Snape in his own classroom, but then she had been caught coming out of the forbidden forest, detention was bound to happen. She found herself at the door to the classroom and went inside.

"Professor Snape, I'm here for my detention" she called into the empty classroom. There was no response so she sat down in her spot and waited for the great bat to appear. Her day was still pretty crappy, especially since she still hadn't gotten the one potion right. She planned on going back to her lab to start over after detention, providing she got out early enough.

"Ms. Granger, welcome to detention." he said with a smirk, seeming to appear for nowhere.

"Well, it was bound to happen, so what am I doing tonight, grading papers, arranging your supplies, scrubbing the floor, scrubbing cauldrons, take your pick I'm open for anything." she said sarcastically.

"Why Ms. Granger, it appears your attitude hasn't changed for earlier. I think I can rectify that."

"Yeah right" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that girl?" he asked, ready to pounce on her next smart ass remark.

"Nothing sir, I just want to get started so I can get out of here." she replied

"I see, would your wanting to get out of here have anything to do with say...your school work, or perhaps your private lab."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and yes, I have school work to be done."

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Granger, Lying will get you no where. You see, I know about your little lab as I was there today. Funny though, I never though of you the type to date a Slytherin."

"_Busted"_ she thought to herself.

"So what are you going to do? Report me to Dumbledore or burn my lab?"

"Don't be stupid, I must admit that I was rather impressed with the set up. I especially curious about the potion that you are creating that you are brave enough to allow Sam to cast an unforgivable at you."

"I told you sir, It's just something I'm toying with."

"None the less, I have a deal for you."

"A deal? Oh, let me guess, you want profit from the potion if I perfect it and place it on the market."

"Actually, no, I want nothing other then to observe your techniques. You see, I am a potions master and I am one because of my fascination with potions. I'm quite interested in your train of thought and your ability to create such a potion."

"And if I say no to you observing me?"

"Then I go to Dumbledore and report your little lab and the fact that you are allowing someone to cast an unforgivable at you. Besides, if something happens to you and they find out that I knew about your ...outings, and did nothing to stop it, I would be on the chopping block."

Hermione sat back in her seat, pondering the situation. If Dumbledore found out, she would be in deep shit and she knew it. Her work would be confiscated, and Sam could possible get into trouble for casting an Unforgivable. She had no choice.

"Fine, but don't touch anything and stay away from the last cauldron, that is something I'm working on for myself."

"I'm afraid I cant do that, Ms. Granger. I agree not to touch anything, but I want to know what potions you are working on for safety reasons."

"Since when do you care about my safety?" she asked, more then a little annoyed

"I care for your safety when I noticed you have potential to make something great in the field of potions. Now, enough with the questions, we are heading to your lab to set the wards to allow my entrance whenever I want, that is your detention...as well as explaining your potions to me."

"I don't have my robes and it's freezing out there." she added, trying to get out of this.

"Borrow some of mine." he snapped, "Accio robes"

A long robe flew into his hand, in which he quickly tossed it to her, "Put these on so we can get going."

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the large robes over herself before following Snape out of the classroom. When they reached the tree, Hermione turned to him, "Tap your wand to the tree three times while I say the password. The wards will recognize your signature after that."

Severus did as requested, causing the bark of the tree to slide to the side. The pair stepped inside, causing the torches to automatically light.

"The password is Goonies"

"Goonie? He asked

"Muggle movie, I'm sure most magical folk have never heard of it and the chances of anyone guessing that is slim to none."

Severus nodded and looked around a little more. Hermione stepped forward, "come on, theres more to this place then meets the eye." she sighed, walking over to the two large book cases. Hermione raised her wand and slid it down the middle of the bookcases, causing them to move aside where another large room came into view.

"This is another room I use. There is a bathroom through that door, extra supplies in that door, the dangerous ingredients in that door, which is protected like a muggle bomb shelter and through that door, is my indoor garden where I grow some of my own ingredients."

Shock isn't quite to word he was feeling, more like heart stopping excitement. The idea of an indoor garden was amazing to him along with the extra rooms she had described. One by one he opened the doors, gasping at the amount of supplies and dangerous ingredients she had. It was worth a fortune.

"What through that door?" he asked, pointing to a large wooden door on the other side of the room.

"My living room area and a floo."

"A floo? How in the hell did you manage that?"

"Its unregistered and only connected to my parents house. That was how I got here during the summer."

"I see, Well Ms. Granger, we have a lot to discuss. Does your living room have furniture?"

She nodded, "Follow me"

The went inside the room and sat down on the large, worn out couch that was strangely the most comfortable piece of furniture he had ever sat on.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked

"I think I would like to know how you found this place." he stated

"Fifth year, when I lead Umbridge out here, I accidentally leaned against the tree and fell inside. When I decided to look around, it seemed to be the perfect place for a lab and a general place to get away. So I spent the summer coming back, setting everything up and learning spells to ward the place from unwelcome people and creatures."

"Why would you lead Umbridge out here?" he asked

"Not important" she answered quickly

"Alright, next question, What are your potions? I know what they all are except the fifth and sixth cauldron, which you vanished before I had a chance to look inside."

"The fifth cauldron has a shampoo I'm creating for myself and the sixth is a sensitivitypotion." saying the last one a bit quicker, hoping he wouldn't ask questions, but fate wasn't on her side

"What kind of sensitivity potion?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Does it matter?" she asked, still hoping to avoid further discussion

"Yes it does, now tell me before I find out for myself."

She knew he could find out easily by looking inside her mind so she decided to just tell him.

"Its a sensitivity potion for those of us who are well...less sensitive in the... sexualarea." finishing quickly again.

"A potion to increase sexual stimulation?"

"_Oh god can this get anymore embarrassing?" _she thought to herself

"Yes, that is what the potion is intended for but I haven't perfected it yet."

"I see, and why would you be creating a potion like that?" he asked with a smirk, finally understanding why she was so grouchy.

"That...is none of your business professor." she stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

Deciding not to push it, he relented, "Fine, but if you need help with the potion I may be able to help."

"No thanks" she quickly stated, wanting this conversation to end yesterday, "Anyway, professor, the wards are set to you and you should have no problem getting in but I want your word that this place remains secret. Ron nor Harry even know about this, just myself , Sam and now you."

"You have my word Ms. Granger, but if I may inquire, when did you meet up with Samuel?"

She sighed, knowing this question would come up, "During the summer, I was buying ingredients and bumped into him. We started talking, then moved to dating. Unfortunately, Sam cant keep it in his pants so I dumped him but we are still friends."

"Ah, I could have told you as much, he was the ladies man when at Hogwarts."

"I suspected as much." she answered, " Now that I have had the most embarrassing conversation in history with a professor, can we get back to the castle now?"

"As you wish Ms. Granger, but I do have one more small question. Did Samuel buy you the dangerous ingredients?"

"I'm of age Professor, I can buy what ever I want."

He gave a quick nod and stood to head back to the school with Hermione in tow.

A/N: you guys are awesome with the reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"As you wish Ms. Granger, but I do have one more small question. Did Samuel buy you the dangerous ingredients?"

"I'm of age Professor, I can buy what ever I want."

He gave a quick nod and stood to head back to the school with Hermione in tow.

Now:

A week had passed since The awkward detention with Professor Snape. Hermione had returned back to her lab, desperately trying to figure out what she was missing from the sensitivity potion. She was growing more and more frustrated everyday, not only because she couldn't figure out the potion, but her sexual desires were going crazy and she couldn't seem to get satisfied. Sam offered his services, but she politely declined, he couldn't bring her to climax when they were together, why would he think he could do it now.

Hermione was more snappy then she had ever been, getting on everyones nerves, especially Snape as he was usually on the receiving end of it more so then the others. It was the last potions class for the week when she had finally snapped and this time, Draco was to one to meet her wrath.

"You know Granger, maybe you should take your own advice." he smirked

"And what advice would that be, oh annoying one."

"You need to get laid, maybe it would relax you a bit." he laughed

In two seconds flat, Hermione had successfully knocked Draco to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and sitting on top of him.

"Listen to me and listen good, Malfoy, If I needed to get laid...I could, by a Slytherin no less. If you know what I good for you, I suggest you keep your babbling trap shut before I hex it shut."

Suddenly, she was being lifted off of Malfoy by someone much bigger then herself. Severus had walked in just as she tackled Draco to the ground and quickly made his way over to the angry witch.

"Please refrain from attacking fellow students, Ms. Granger." He snapped, carrying her back to her seat and setting her down hard between Harry and Ron. He waited for her attitude to turn towards him, but instead she looked down to the table, mumbling.

"_Sweet Merlin, we've got to get that girl fixed before she kills someone"_ he thought to himself. Hermione quickly finished her potion and walked to the front to hand it in.

"I trust you will find this _satisfactory_." she snarled, handing in a perfect potion. Severus refrained from replying, not wanting to cause a scene in his class again. He gave a simple nod, dismissing her back to her seat.

When class ended, Hermione quickly gathered her things and made her way to her lab. She had no more classes for the day and decided to try and figure out that damn potion.

"okay, we add the water, the rose hips, and the burnt sage, bringing it to a boil while stirring clockwise." she read aloud from her notes. Once she had done that, she picked up her notes again to read the next step. " Stir in three dove feathers and four frog toes, again stirring clockwise. Let simmer two hours."

"Alright, thats done, now I wait." she grumbled, making her way into the living room to read. Deciding to read a steamy romance novel she picked up a few months ago, she snuggled down on the couch, opened the book and started, blocking out the world around her.

Back at the school, Severus noticed she hadn't shown up for supper and quickly figured out she was probably in her lab, trying to figure out the potion she flat out refused his help on.

"I'll show up after I'm finished eating, maybe shes finally frustrated enough to allow me to help before she attacks someone else." he said to himself.

After he finished, he went to his room, intending on using to floo to get there, since he managed to link his floo to hers. He stuck his head into the floo and saw her sitting on the couch, reading her book intently.

"Severus" a voice called from behind him. He quickly stood and turned to find Professor Dumbledore watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, headmaster?" he asked, feeling like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I wanted to ask you about Ms. Granger's recent behavior. Would you have any idea as to why she is lashing out towards everyone?"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I wasn't aware I was supposed to be watching the behavior of a over hormonal student."

"Ah, so you have noticed." he smiled, "I'm asking all of the Professors to watch her for anything useful as to why she has half of the schools population afraid to cross her."

"I will keep my eyes an ears open sir." he replied

"Thank you Severus. I'll be in touch." The headmaster said as he walked from the room. Severus waited a good five minutes before attempting to floo again, wanting to make sure Dumbledore was completely gone. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Granger's lab"

When he arrived, he was met with something he never expected to see. Hermione was laying back on the couch, eyes closed and mouth hanging open while her hand worked inside her knickers at a feverish pace, desperately trying to reach climax. Severus was so shocked at what he was seeing, he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the panting witch, quickly earning himself a healthy erection. He seemed to stand there for hours but was only a matter of minutes before Hermione's eyes met his, yet she didn't stop.

Not knowing what else to do, he quickly walked from the room and into her lab where her potions were simmering nicely, willing his erection to go back down.

"Think, think, think, Hagrid in a thong, Albus in a thong, Flatwick in a thong, all three dancing in thongs." he thought to himself, Happy his erection was quickly disappearing. Once he was back to a normal state, he made his way over to the simmering potions to check its progress. The notes were laying beside the cauldron so he picked them up to see if he could figure anything out but the image of Hermione get flowing through his mind, making it almost impossible to accomplish anything.

She finally walked into the lab about 15 minutes later, looking grumpier then before, "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean for you to see that." she said quickly, not meeting his eyes.

"It's alright Ms. Granger, no need to worry." he replied, shifting uncomfortably as he could still smell her arousal.

"Did it work?" He finally asked, wondering if the school was going to have to go into hiding when she returned.

"No, it didn't, it never works." she grumbled, slumping down to the floor.

"How long as it been like this?" he asked feeling brave

Hermione had finally given up, no sense in hiding it or refusing his help, " A year. I used to be able to get myself off but that doesn't even work anymore." she replied, rubbing her hands over her face. "I don't know what could have happened, it just seemed like I woke up one day and was unable to get anywhere, even with Sam."

He tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but her smell was driving him crazy, not having been with a witch in over two years.

"Have you checked for curses?" He asked

"I've looked to see if I could find anything, but if its dark magic, I'm not sure how to check for that."

He had to leave before he was unable to walk due to the erection that had come back as soon as she walked into the room. "I'll look in some of my books to see if theres anything that can help you. Good night Ms. Granger." he said quickly almost skipping to the floo.

Once he was back in his rooms, he quickly closed off his floo and went for the bedroom to tend to some...business.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

He had to leave before he was unable to walk due to the erection that had come back as soon as she walked into the room. "I'll look in some of my books to see if theres anything that can help you. Good night Ms. Granger." he said quickly almost skipping to the floo.

Once he was back in his rooms, he quickly closed off his floo and went for the bedroom to tend to some...business.

Now:

The witch had done it, the one thing Severus said he would never do, and she had caused him to do it, he was now lusting after a student. The image of her attempting to bring herself pleasure was burned into him memory forever and her smell, Sweet Merlin, her smell was something he would never forget. Hogwarts was in trouble now that they not only had a frustrated, sexually deprived witch on their hands, but a grumpy Potions Professor that was now lusting after said witch. Three more days had passed since that night he walked in on her , which led to three more days of Hermione threatening to hex anyone who looked at her cross ways.

"Come on Hermione, you cant kill him." Harry warned, as she dangled an unfortunate 4th year from his foot.

"Why not? He should know better then to make perverted comments towards me." she frowned, toying with the boy like he was the mouse and she the cat.

"Put him down Hermione, He's turning red." Ron yelled, keeping at a safe distance.

"Fine" she whined, dropping the boy down less then gently.

"Come on Hermione, maybe Hogsmead will cheer you up a bit." Harry suggested, walking to her slowly.

"You're right Harry, I'm sorry, I just cant help it."

"It's alright, Hopefully you will get what ever is bothering you out of your system soon enough." he replied

"I sure hope so" she whispered to herself, following her boys out of the castle.

When they arrived at Hogsmead, the three walked quietly through the streets, occasionally making conversation. The boys were almost afraid to say anything, worrying it would set her off.

"Errr, Hermione, do you mind if Harry and I go to my brothers store for a bit?" Ron asked

"No, go ahead Ron, I need to pick up a few things while I'm here anyways." she said with a smile

The three parted ways with the boys heading in one direction and Hermione heading in the other. Her mood was finally starting to get back to normal until she was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall by Draco.

"Did you think you would get away with what you pulled in class mud blood?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you Malfoy, you deserved everything you got." she whispered in a voice that would have sent most running.

"I meant what I said Granger, You need to get laid and I'm the guy who's going to do it." he smirked again.

"I already told you Malfoy, If I wanted to get laid I could... and by a slytherin." she smirked back, noticing Sam walking over.

"What slytherin in his right mind would bang you? I'm only doing it to get you out of whatever mood your in." he spat

"Didn't she just say she could have a Slytherin if she wanted Draco?" Sam asked, walking closer to the pair.

"Let me guess Samuel, You want a piece of the mud blood too." Draco asked while laughing.

"Considering she's my girlfriend, I can have a piece whenever I want." Sam replied, pulling his wand on Draco.

"Your fucking kidding me?" Draco yelled, releasing Hermione

"Thanks Sam" she said, stepping up to give him a kiss. Draco's eyes popped out of his head at the sight and walked away quickly, knowing Sam could kill him in a heartbeat.

"Now that the twerps gone, Hows the potion coming?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"We should be able to test it again in a few days... say Monday?"

"Alright, I'll come Monday say around 8 ish."

"That'll work" she smiled

"What about the other potion? Any luck?"

"None and to make things worse, Snape knows about my lab, he even caught me...well.. you know."

"Masturbating? He asked with a laugh

"Yes" she flushed

"I'm sorry, but that fucking Hilarius." he grinned

"it is not, its mortifying and to make matters worse, he's grumpier then I am now."

That comment made Sam laugh even harder, " He probably needs to get off just as bad as you do." he chuckled, watching the thoughts pass through her mind.

"Are you interested in him?" Sam asked with shock

"I didn't say that" she almost yelled, secretly considering what he said.

"You didn't have to, I can see it." he smirked, "come on, I think I may have found an ingredient you're missing for the potion."

"What did you find?" she asked following him into the streets, arm in arm.

"I cant be positive but I think you need to add a few drops of a lust potion."

"Mixing Potions isn't safe, especially one that is just being created."

"It's just a suggestion." he added, ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Hermione made her way down to the Dungeons to ask Severus his opinion on mixing the two potions. She knew he was a bit grumpier since that day, close to rivaling her mood, but didn't expect him to be as bad as she was. His temper was evident as she caught him taking points from his own house from a couple of 3rd years that were harassing a 1st year Hufflepuff.

She approach slowly, suddenly understanding why her friends were hesitant to corner her on anything.

"Professor, I need to ask your opinion on something regarding my potion."

He turned to her with a smirk, "Suddenly wanting my help?" he asked sarcastically.

"_Wrong move corn flake_" she thought to herself, as her temper started to rise again.

"Yes _Snape_, I am asking for your help as I have a little problem that I need to fix before I'm expelled from school for hurting fellow students...or certain Professors." She snapped

He moved over to her, backing her into the wall, pressing himself into her, "Was that a threat Ms. Granger?"

"You bet your ass it was." she snapped back, pushing him off of her with force. Severus stared at her for a moment before gripping her by the arm and pulling her into his rooms over the the floo. He pushed her into the fireplace, stepping in next to her, "Granger's lab" he shouted, throwing to powder down.

Seconds later they arrived at her lab, Severus still holding her arm tightly, pushing her down to the couch.

"And what can I do to help you?" he asked, standing over her with his arms crossed.

"I just wanted to ask you about mixing potions. Sam suggested mixing a few drops of a lust potion into mine."

"Thats stupid, even if it worked, the results would only be temporary."

"Then do you have any ideas?" she asked, crossing her arms as well.

"Possibly" he replied, walking past her and into her lab where the potions were brewing. She quickly stood and followed him, anxious to hear his idea. Severus went to her storage cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquid stabilizer.

"I want to make sure the reason the potion isn't working is not due to the potion being unstable." he stated, adding about a tea spoon of the gooey substance to the potion, which quickly changed from red to a slight shade of pink.

"Now I need to ask you a few personal questions so I can reference your answers to my books."

Ask away." she replied with her arms still crossed.

Severus took a deep breath, knowing her answers could help him figure out if it was a curse or something just wrong with her nerve endings.

"Do you get aroused on your own, or do you force it?" he asked

"I get aroused like any other person, I can feel everything, I can feel myself getting close but I'm unable to actually release." she answered, not feeling shy in the least. "Why?"

"Because I found a curse that makes a person essentially lose all interest in...sexual pleasure, but if you can feel as much, then I don't think that would be the cause." he replied.

"Oh" was all she could reply, feeling slightly disappointed.

Severus walked over to the bubbling potion and handed her a small glass of it. "Drink this and see if the stabilizer changed anything."

Hermione did as requested and waited for any change but felt nothing.

"Nothing" she said, dropping her shoulders a bit.

"You'll never know that way you stupid girl, go into your living room and try to get yourself off." he replied irritably, no longer feeling embarrassed himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked from the room, leaving Severus in the lab to continue going over notes. He waited for what seemed like hours, but checking the clock, she had only been gone thirty minutes.

"I better go check on her and make sure she didn't poison herself." he grumbled walking towards the living room. When he reached to door, he gave it a light knock, " Did it work?" he called out.

"What do you think?" she grumbled

"Obviously not" he said to himself. "Are you sure your doing it right?" he asked, cringing at what he was implying. The door swung open, revealing an extremely angry Hermione.

"I think I know what I'm doing, the bloody potion is a failure." she growled.

Severus had to swallow hard, once again he could smell her arousal and it took everything in his power not to pounce on her, but her next words broke his resolve.

"Think you can make me cum?" she asked lustfully.

He froze, not knowing what to say, but her damn smell was to tempting. "Fuck if I know, but I can try." he growled, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder caveman style, kicking the door shut behind him.

A/N: I will be updating my other stories before the weekend, I'm just having fun with this one right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Now:

With Hermione still over his shoulder, he quickly recited a spell to enlarge the couch before dropping her down and climbing on beside her. He closed off the floo and locked the door in case Sam decided to visit. Her skirt was already gone, leaving her in just a shirt and knickers.

"You witch, Have been driving me mad for days." he growled before lowering his mouth to hers. Hermione wasn't expecting him to take her up on the offer but was defiantly not complaining, she needed all the help she could get and if there was a chance her potions professor could get her off, she was willing to fuck him senseless.

She could feel him unbuttoning her shirt, not missing a single one on his way down. His mouth moved from her lips, traveling down to her neck where he licked the hollow of her throat before nipping her collar bone and surrounding skin.

"That feels soooo goooood." she whispered, lacing her fingers through his hair, giving it a gentle pull. Severus stopped nipping and looked into her eyes.

"Careful witch, I'm not known for being the most gentle wizard in the world." he warned. Hermione smirked, realizing he probably thought of her as a frightened little gryffindor who knew one position and one position only.

She fisted her hand into his hair harder then before, pulling his head down close to her mouth, "Who said anything about being gentle?" she whispered, forcing his head back down to her neck.

"Kinky little Gryffindor are we?" he purred before biting down a little harder, pulling a moan from her mouth. He placed a hand on her stomach, pinching slightly on her soft skin, while the other fisted roughly into her hair. He allowed some of his weight to rest on her, showing her that he was the dominant one in this, as he moved his mouth slightly lower on her chest, nipping and marking the skin.

After a few moments, Severus released her and flipped her over to her stomach. She quickly got on her hands and knees, knowing this position well as it was one of Sam's favorites and prepared herself for Severus to strip and plunge in like an over hormonal teenager. However, that didn't come. Shock wasn't quite the word she would have used to describe what happened next when she suddenly felt his warm tongue licking the slit that led to greater places. He licked with a flattened tongue until he reached her clit where he would use th tip to tantalize her.

"How do I taste Severus?" she moaned, thanking the gods that he had a large nose to help with the exploration.

"Divine witch, absolutely divine." he replied, pushing his face closer and stroking her deeper with his tongue.

"Fuck" she gasped as she felt his tongue entering her. She pushed back against his face, trying to open herself up further for him. His tongue continued to tease her in hopes of bringing her to the brink so when he finally entered her, she would have some release. He swirled his tongue, swiping over her clit before pushing it inside her once again, earning a moan each time he repeated the action. Once he figured she was close, he flipped her back over, leaving her panting for his continuation. He stood from the couch and quickly removed his clothes, watching her as she watched him undress. She had a hungry look in her eyes as he finished stripping. She scooted herself down to the edge of the enlarged couch and wrapped her hand around his cock, using her thumb to caress the sensitive spot on the underside of his head.

"Damn witch" he grunted, thrusting slightly into her hand. She could do nothing but smile at his reaction, Loving the way she felt when the guy lost some of his control.

"How does my hand feel Severus?" she asked

"Good" is all he replied

"Just good? How about when I do this?" she asked, circling her tongue around his swollen cock, earning a thrust in her direction. She didn't need him to answer, she could tell by the way his body tensed that he was anticipating what her mouth would feel like around him. He didn't have to wait long as she swallowed as much of him as she could.

"Shit" he hissed, grabbing her by the hair on the back of her head, attempting to get her to take more of him. She relaxed her throat, allowing him to slide in further before quickly pulling back, licking the underside of his cock while grazing the top with her teeth. She grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer as she swallowed him once again, taking in all of him this time. She alternated her speed from fast and furious to slow and torturous, enticing groans as he gripped her hair tighter. To him, she had the mouth of a goddess, but he refused to release like that, he wanted to be inside her. He let go of her head and pushed her down on the couch, climbing between her open legs. He placed his hand over her stomach, whispering a contraceptive charm before pushing roughly inside her.

"Sweet Merlin you're tight." he gasped, trying to push in as deeply as possible.

She moaned as he sank inside of her, loving the feeling of him filling her up completely. She wrapped her legs around his, locking him into place. Gentleness was never the plan as he started thrusting into her, hard and fast. Hermione kept up, meeting his pace with little effort as he fucked her with urgency.

"Harder Severus, I want all of you." she whispered, unlocking her legs and placing them over his shoulders, allowing him to sink in deeper. If she wants it hard, she would have it, he thought to himself, slamming into her at a feverish pace. She was tight, she was wet and she was wild, never did he suspect she had it in her.

"Can you cum?" he asked, still thrusting into her

"I'm close, but I cant" she replied, just enjoying a very thorough fucking.

Her tightness was pulling him to the edge, but he held out, trying his damnedest to bring her to climax. His efforts, however, we futile as she gripped his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Fill me Severus, come for me" she hissed, causing him to shot his load deep inside her, releasing a stream of obscenities as he came. She lowered her legs, allowing him to fall forward so he could catch his breath. Altho he was sated, he was also disappointed that he wasn't able to give her release, the release she desperately needed.. He had never failed to bring a woman to climax, and even though Severus Snape was many things, a failure was not one of them. He vowed right then and there to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm if it was the last thing he ever did.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, Severus researched everything he could find on curses that prohibited sexual pleasure but came up empty handed. He had discovered some potion ingredients that could cause issues, but they were rare and hardly used in anything, not to mention hard to get. He remembered everything about her that night, she was desperate for release and almost seemed to give up towards the end, knowing she wouldn't find release that night no matter how hard he tried and that bothered him. Everyone needed some kind of pleasure and for someone as young as she was, not able to receive anything satisfying out of a sexual encounter, it just seemed so wrong.

He finally gave up on his research for the day and contacted an old friend, one who happened to be a healer. Severus explained Hermione's situation, leaving out that she was a student even if she was of age. The healer agreed with Severus that her problems didn't seem to stem from a curse, her symptoms just didn't match up to anything known.

Nerve damage came up, but it seemed odd that she would only have issues with the one area verses different areas of her body, none the less, he would ask her if she had any trauma that could have cause nerve injury, it was a small chance, but one he had to rule out.

Meanwhile, back in Hermione's lab, she and Sam decided to have another go at the potion that would protect against the unforgivables.

"All right Hermione, I'm going to cast the Imperius first and if that works we will move to the cruciatus curse." Sam announced, always wanting her prepared for what he was going to do.

Hermione gulped down a vial of potion and stood back, squaring her shoulders to prepare for the attack.

Sam raised his wand at Hermione's chest and waited for the nod, signaling she was ready. Hermione took a deep breath and gave Sam the nod he was waiting for.

"Imperio." He shouted , watching the spell hit her straight on. Sam looked to Hermione and ordered her to cross the room to him. Instead, she smiled at him, "I think not Sam."

"Well, at least it works on that one, Are you ready for the second?"

Hermione nodded and squared off again, bracing her for a normally painful curse. Sam once again raised his wand , this time shouting "Crucio" with a loud booming voice.

Hermione trembled for a minute, showing no other signs of pain, but the truth was she could still feel it, it just wasn't very strong. Sam finally removed the curse and waited for Hermione's input.

"Much better then last week, but I'm still not satisfied." she frowned

"What did you do different?" Sam asked

"Just added an extra spiders leg" she replied with a shrug, "I may just need to add 6 to the next batch instead of four."

"Isn't that a bit much, I mean, The spiders those come from are toxic, just not fatal."

"It's something that I'm going to have to risk, I've been building a resistance to the toxicity considering I've been sampling this potion for about a year."

"Just be careful, alright?"

Hermione nodded an sunk into her chair.

"So what about the other potion? Any luck with that?" he asked

"none, Severus added some stabilizer but it didn't work, I'm almost ready to give up on it."

"Maybe if you tried harder you could bring yourself to orgasm, and I mean really try."

"I cant Sam, trust me. I've tried, You've tried, hell, even Severus tried."

"You fucked Snape?" he asked in a hocked voice

"mmmm, yeah I did" she replied with a grin

"And he couldn't get you off?"

"No, why?"

"Because then I don't have to feel so bad. I thought my skills were slacking, but if someone like Snape couldn't do it, then that makes me feel a lot better."

Hermione actually laughed at him, finding Sam get a boost of ego back knowing that another man had failed just like him.

A few more days had passed and Hermione was more frustrated then ever, not only could she still not get anywhere, she was starting to lose feeling in her nether regions all together, something she discovered two days ago in the shower.

She decided it would be wise to let Severus know of the new developments, maybe he would find something quicker if she kept him updated. She waited till the end of class, making sure every student had left before approaching him.

"Professor, can I have a word with you privately?"

Severus nodded and closed the door to him room also casting a silencing charm.

"Severus, Have you found anything yet?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I haven't figured out anything yet, I've even contacted a friend of mine thats a healer. We both agree that whatever is causing this isn't a curse."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't think it was but something else has happened now and I need answers more then ever."

"Whats changed?" he asked

"Well, as you know, I could feel everything, I just couldn't orgasm."

Severus nodded

"Well now, I'm numb, I cant feel anything but pressure. I discovered it while showering, I knew my hand was down there but all I could feel was the weight of my hand, nothing else."

Severus leaned back and closed his eyes, going over each curse in his mind once again, trying to grasp anything that he read causing numbness. After a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes and shook his head.

"The only thing I can think of is possible nerve damage. Have you had any injury's that could have caused anything like that?"

"No, I've never had anything like that happen." she answered.

"When did you notice the change?"

"Tuesday night, Sam and I worked on the potion for the unforgivable's Monday and everything seemed fine, but when I went to take my shower on Tuesday, I realized I couldn't even feel myself washing."

"How did that testing go?" he asked, curious if they had made any progress.

"A little better, I could still feel the cruciatus, but the imperius was a success."

Severus stood from his chair, "I will be happy to look over your notes, maybe I can find something that will help with that potion. In the meantime, I will also keep researching the other problem."

"Thank you Severus, I will make sure the notes are left out for the potion."

A/N: They will be figuring out what is going on with her in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

Severus stood from his chair, "I will be happy to look over your notes, maybe I can find something that will help with that potion. In the meantime, I will also keep researching the other problem."

"Thank you Severus, I will make sure the notes are left out for the potion."

Now:

Severus sat in her labs, going over the potion that could end the cruciatus and imperius curses. Her note were complete and full of detail, including the reactions of certain ingredient, the order, the failed attempts, the potions color at every step, all in all, he was impressed. He went through the process, creating the potion himself, hoping to see if there was anything the frustrated Gryffindor had missed.

1 gallon spring water, heat to boiling.

3 bat ears, stir in slowly counter clockwise until melted. Once melted, add 7 cobra fangs, stir clock wise until potion turns off yellow color. Once yellow, add 6 Brazilian brown spider legs, stir clockwise until potion turns dark blue, then add 4 drops of newts blood, stir counter clockwise 5 times, allow to set for one hour..

The potion seemed relatively easy to brew, yet it did seem like something was missing, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He mentally went over the ingredients, thinking of their purpose and how they reacted to the other ingredients.

The bat ears were used for a base, causing the spring water to thicken, cobra fangs were used for regulating blood flow when under the cruciatus, Brazilian brown spider legs were used for brain and muscle strengthening, no doubt the best part for the Imperius, newts blood, used to control pain. The potion should work perfectly, especially since she's managed to blend each ingredient without causing anything to blow up. For once in his life, Severus Snape was stumped and decided to check the quality of said ingredients.

Mean while in the great hall, teachers were doing everything they could to persuade Hermione to release Draco from the wall.

"Ms. Granger, put him down this instant." Professor sprout called out.

"Not until he apologizes." she growled

"What in Merlin's name did he do?" Sprout asked

"Tell them Draco, tell them what you called me and why." Hermione glared, not releasing him in the slightest.

"I haven't a clue what shes talking about." Draco answered innocently, further irritating Hermione.

"Have it your way Malfoy." Hermione snarled, Dropping Draco to the ground from 10 feet in the air.

Hermione walked away, willing herself to calm down before she seriously hurt someone. She strode out of the great hall, flinging the doors open with haste as she walked out.

"She needs a good detention." Sprout mumbled to Dumbledore.

"Maybe so, But I have managed to stay alive this long, I will not be the one to tell her." Dumbledore chuckled. Professor Sprout roller her eyes and continued with her meal.

Hermione walked through the halls chanting to calm herself down, 3 . 2 . 1. , 1. 2 . 3, what the hell is bothering me. 3.2.1. , 1.2.3. , what the hell is bothering me." She walked like she was on a mission, cursing anyone who looked at her funny. Most had learned to stay clear of her while in these moods but one, thought it was funny.

"Knickers in a knot Gryffindor?" Peeves asked

"Go away peeves before I blast you." she growled

"Awww, I think I'm upsetting her." Peeves laughed

"You know Peeves. I'm pretty good at creating potions... keep it up and I'll make sure my next one is a potion to turn poltergeist into urinal cakes." she warned

"You wouldn't!!" Peeves shouted

"Try me"

Peeves took off, the thought of being peed on repeatedly was enough to make him leave her be.

Hermione continued to walk, wanting nothing more then to be in the privacy of her lab, alone, and undisturbed. She again crossed the grounds, checking over her shoulder making sure she wasn't being followed before landing in front of the tree. She tapped her wand three times while saying the password, relieved to find the lab free of Sam and Severus. Once inside, she stripped down to her tee shirt and knickers and slid into the bed, professors, classes, and everyone be damned. She fell asleep quickly, hoping to not wake up until the next day, she was stressed , she was frustrated and just wanted to be left alone.

Severus was in fact still at the lab, but he was in her supply closet, unaware that she had come to the lab. He was collecting all of the supplies she needed for the potion, intending to go through them and check to make sure they were worthy ingredients. He walked into the living room and settled himself on the couch, looking through each bottle one by one.

Two hours later, Severus had tested almost all of the bottles, setting the ones aside that didn't seem right, including the Spider legs. He didn't initially notice anything wrong with them at first, but something in the back of his mind made him hold the jar over to the side. He wasn't familiar with Brazilian brown spiders, but he could swear the legs of such insects were smooth, unlike the ones in the jar that were covered in fine hair, hardly noticeable unless completely and throughly checking them under a magnifying glass, which he was. He replaced the jars of the ones that checked out, leaving the legs on the table while he grabbed a book on the magical properties of insects. He quickly flipped through the book, finding the page he was looking for.

Brazilian Brown Spider.

He skimmed the page until he found the section that identified the parts and started reading...

_The Brazilian Brown spider has two main body parts that are used in creating potions, especially the legs and innards. The innards of the insect provided an enlightening effect, used mostly in potions to treat mild depression. The innards can be harvested by squeezing the insect until innards fall into the potion. The innards should be a lime green color with a paste like consistency. The legs of the Brazilian brown, are most used in potions to strengthen a victims muscles or to bring victims out of slight comas, strengthening the brain function. The legs should be long, shiny, and completely brown and hairless._

That answered his question, the legs were obviously not from a Brazilian brown. He continue to flip through the book, crossing out suspect as he went. The wolf spiders description didn't match, brown recluse didn't match, flying tree spider didn't match, but alas, Tella spider did. He quickly set to reading again.

Tella Spider

_The Tella spider is a close cousin to the Brazilian brown, but the properties are much different. While the Brazilian brown is used to treat illness, the Tella spider does not hold the same qualities. In small amounts, the Tella spider is mostly harmless, causing nothing more then slight stomach discomfort. If the victim uses the legs often, the stomach discomfort will ease and no longer be a problem. The legs were initially used to numb inflamed ulcers, but some seeking the treatment started mentioning numbness in other areas, mostly in the sensitive parts of the body such as the under arms, the bottom of feet and the genitalia. The legs were pulled out of supplies and made illegal, however, some less popular suppliers replace the Brazilian brown legs with the Tella legs as they are almost identical and easier o find. Victim of the Tella spider usually recovered, but some who took the potion longer never regained feeling. The legs of the Tella spider are long, slightly dull, brown and have baby fine hairs on them._

Severus closed the book slowly, completely disturbed by what he had read. "God help the world if the witch didn't get relief soon." he said to himself, "The big question is how to tell her and how to fix it."

He leaned back on the couch, digesting the information, dreading the idea of telling Hermione what he had discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus decided to take the long way back to the castle, hoping to put off telling the horny witch that her sex life may be forever damned because she was given the wrong ingredient, something he was sure wasn't going to go over well. He left the living room, heading to the exit through the labs which would take him straight to a sleeping Hermione. He opened the door to the lab, not watching where he was walking and got his shoes tangled up in her pants that she had discarded on the floor.

"Merlin's balls" she shouted, trying to regain his footing.

Hermione heard the shout and sat straight up, suddenly wide awake, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in an angry voice. Severus paid her no mind as he worked on detaching her jeans from his boot.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted back just as angrily.

"Not yet" she replied with a smug smirk, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Listen witch, I'm not in the mood for your temper or implied death threats, I was merely coming to find you."

"Why? Did Draco rat me out for dropping him or something, because if he did, I assure you the other professors already know."

"Actually, I think I have figured out your little problem." he replied, ready to duck under one of the tables.

"Really!!" she screamed happily, jumping from the bed, "What is it?"

"You may want to sit back down for this, and remember, no killing the informant."

Hermione knew that whatever the news was wasn't good and her happiness suddenly turned to dread, "Alright, you have my full attention." she sighed

Severus cleared his throat and moved back a bit. "I was going over your notes for the potion that reflects the unforgivables and found that there was no reason for the potion not to fully work, especially considering the results you had with the Imperius. I decided to check your ingredients, making sure they were of good quality when something caught my eye. I decided to do a little research and discovered that the spider legs you are using are not from a Brazilian brown, but from the Tella spider. You mentioned that you have been testing the potion for almost a year, which matched up when you started losing... sensation. The legs of the Tella spider were deemed illegal after some of the people using them for stomach ulcers started complaining of numbness." he paused for a minute, trying to figure out if he should be blunt or dance around the truth, but by the look in her eyes, he knew he may as well be blunt.

"The people who had not been using the legs long managed to regain feeling, while others who had taken it longer never recovered. I don't know if there is a way to cure this, but I think we need to make a visit to your supplier, then try to find someone who knows more about these spiders."

"So your telling me that I may never be able to feel down there ever again?" she whispered, praying he would jump up and laugh, shouting he fooled her.

"I'm afraid so." he replied glumly, knowing she was probably going to start crying soon.

"If you don't mind professor, I think I need to be alone for a while."

She was taking it better then he expected and not wanting to ruin the peacefulness, he gave a quick nod and left the labs.

Once she knew he was gone and not coming back, Hermione made her way over to a cauldron with an evil gleam in her eyes, "People were going to pay."

She worked for hours, never stopping to take a break, making sure her calculations were correct and making sure the potion she was brewing would do it's intended job. She thanked the gods above she never let Sam try the potion, after all, she didn't want to be responsible if something went wrong, she couldn't handle that kind of guilt. She finally finished the potion, quickly pouring small amounts into waiting vials. Hermione knew the potion was untested, but was confident enough in her abilities to know it would work. She quickly dressed and left a note in case Severus or Sam came looking for her, stating that she needed to pick up a few ingredients, leaving out the fact that she was going to her suppliers of the spider legs. She placed the four vials into her robes and apparated with a loud, angry pop.

Hermione landed in an empty field in Scotland, walking to the disillusioned manor where her suppliers were stationed. She gave a sharp knock on the door, knowing the place well and waited for Scott McGregor or Bruce Hamilton to answer the door. After about five minutes, Scott finally opened the door and gave a large smile in her direction.

"Back so soon, I knew you wanted me" he flirted with a thick Scottish accent. Both men were very good looking, but entirely to flirtatious for her to actually be interested.

"You're right, I cant get you two out of my head." she flirted back, hoping he would take her seriously.

He gave a quick raise of the eyebrow and quickly invited her in, leading her to the study where Bruce was waiting.

"Ms. Granger, nice to see you back already." Bruce announced in a suave voice.

"I was just telling Scott that I cant get you two out of my head and well, you know I'm not one to beat around the bush, I came here to finally have you...both." she grinned

Bruce being the eager beaver he was, quickly stood and led her into a large bedroom with a king sized bed, followed by an already stripping Scott. Bruce instantly pulled her into a kiss, which she responded knowing they would have to believe she really wanted them, after all, whats a little heavy petting when there was revenge to be dealt. He led her to the bed where Scott was already waiting, naked as the day he was born.

"Now boys, I've never had two at once and I want to remember this for the rest of my life and I should probably warn you that I like to dominate, so if you behave yourselves, I promise to give you a night to remember." she purred.

"As you wish Las" Scott replied. Hermione walked closer to the bed, beckoning both men with her finger and a wink.

"I want you to take off my clothes, leaving my bra and knickers for now. You will address me as mistress and do what I ask if you want to be rewarded."

Both men agreed immediately, wasting no time in stripping her down.

"Now Bruce, be a good boy and get naked."

"Yes mistress" he replied, vanishing his clothes in a flash.

"Good boy" she purred, climbing on the end of the bed. "Now both of you lay down and reach your hands above your head."

"Yes mistress" they replied in unison. Hermione quickly bound their hands together, then to the bedpost.

"Such good lads" she said as she placed a similar bond on their feet, leaving them completely helpless. She moved up the bed, straddling Scott across his hips, knowing she couldn't feel his arousal.

"Such a strong body" she hissed, leaning down to kiss his chest, turning him even hornier by the minute. She then moved to Bruce, repeating th same action.

"So easy to get ready." she said with a smirk, standing and leaving the bed. Bruce and Scott were so excited, she wouldn't be surprised if they came all over themselves just by her being there.

"Now, We are going to play a game, Are you both up for it?" she asked sweetly

"Yes mistress" they replied again in unison.

"Very good, such fast learners." She said as she gave a quick wave of her wand, causing a bubble around her and the bed.

"The game is called truth. I will ask you a question and if you answer honestly, I will remove an article of clothing. If you lie, the bubble will turn red and I will add a piece of clothing. Now seeing I'm only in a bra and Knickers, if you are both truthful, I should lose them quickly, after that, all truthful answers will be rewarded with a lick, or a caress, your choice. Do you agree?"

"Yes mistress"

"Good, good, now the first question, Scott, Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes mistress" he said quickly telling the truth. Hermione smiled and removed her bra, leaving both men practically panting.

"Now Bruce, Do you anticipate me to be a gentle lover or a rough one?"

"Rough mistress, you seem to be a witch who knows what she wants." again the answer was truthful and she removed her knickers, leaving her completely nude.

"Now, the next part is crucial, honest answers will be rewarded while others will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress".

"Let the game begin" she replied with a wicked smirk, unaware of the extra set of eyes that were watching her every move. Severus had in fact came back to the lab only seconds after she left, finding her note immediately. He cast a quick locater spell and apparated to the suppliers he knew all to well, ones that had duped him once before. He knew the manor well as he used them regularly until they sold him a batch of botched moon lily leaves. He followed her into the manor under a invisibility spell and was instantly curious to her plan as he listen to her flirt with them, he never however, expected her to play mistress, a bit of information he would tuck away for a rainy day.

Hermione once again crawled onto the bed, rubbing a leg of each man while Severus watched in complete shock.

"Now Scott, I have a fascination for potions ingredients, consider it one of my little fetishes. Be a good boy and tell me, Do you know the difference between a Brazilian Brown spider and a Tella spider?"

"Yes Mistress" he replied honestly, earning a gentle graze of her finger nails to his chest, making him hiss slightly in pleasure.

"And tell me, What are the differences?"

"The Brazilian brown is used for medical purposes but is harder to come by, while the Tella spider has been banned, but is plentiful."

"Good boy" she winked, earning him a quick grope.

"Now Bruce, are you aware of the differences between the two?"

"Yes mistress" he replied, earning a quick lick to the chest.

"And do you know why the Tella spider was banned?"

"Yes mistress, The Tella spider was banned after patients stated parts of their body going numb, particularly in the more sensitive spots of the body."

"Good boy" she answered, gazing her teeth down his muscled stomach.

Now, this is the fun part" she giggled, causing all three men to pay close attention, one a little more then the others.

"Both of you will earn a special gift from me if you both answer honestly."

They both nodded, waiting for the greatness that was sure to come.

"Have you knowingly sold anyone Tella legs when they specifically asked for Brazilian brown?"

"Yes Mistress" they replied quickly, to full of lust to realize they were being trapped.

"Good boys, not close your eyes, I need to get something from my robes and remember, no peeking."

Both obeyed instantly, smiling to themselves. Hermione quickly left the bed and pulled two vials of the potion from her robes, leaving Severus trying his best to see what the potion was. Hermione crawled back into the bed, sitting on Bruce's chest first.

"Now be a good boy and open your mouth, I've got something good for you. Bruce instantly opened his mouth, gulping the potion without a question. She repeated the same to Scott.

"Such good little slaves" she whispered, " but I'm afraid I must be leaving now"

Both men opened their eyes in shock and protest.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Bruce yelled

"You cant leave now!!" Scott yelled.

"I can leave and will" she replied, redressing herself quickly, " you see, You have been selling me Tella legs for a year now, possibly causing permanent damage to my person, something I don't take lightly." she said in a low angry voice.

"You don't seem affected." Bruce yelled

"Trust me, I've been effected more then you know. Now listen to my instructions carefully," setting the two remaining vials of potion where they could see them, " The potion I have given you will do to you what it has done to me. I have not been able to reach orgasm for a year now and I'm getting the slightest bit testy."

"_Slightly?_" Severus thought to himself, secretly enjoying the once peaceful witch show a true slytherin tendency.

"The potion will numb you, only for a while, a month, two tops, but it will allow you to understand what I'm going through. And I should also warn you, if I ever find out, that you have sold Tella legs instead of Brazilian, or decide to come after me, I will not hesitate to stun you and give you the second dose of the potion, making the numbness permanent, Am I clear?"

"Yes Mistress" both answered without thinking, causing Severus to chuckle to himself. Hermione made her way to the bedroom door, turning to face the two men.

"The bonds will weaken withing the hour."

She walked out the door, Severus quietly in tow, until they reached the outside.

"You're a naughty girl." Severus laughed, causing Hermione to jump. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and apparated them to the lab, she was due a good lecture about going after two men by herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

She walked out the door, Severus quietly in tow, until they reached the outside.

"You're a naughty girl." Severus laughed, causing Hermione to jump. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and apparated them to the lab, she was due a good lecture about going after two men by herself.

Now:

"As entertaining as that little show was, Do you mind telling me why you decided to go after two grown men, whom were much bigger then you?" Severus asked.

"I could handle them and I knew it. I don't need a body guard."

"Maybe not, but just the same, it would have been two on one if they had any idea of your plans...you could have been killed."

"I knew what I was doing, those two have been trying to get in my knickers for a year now."

Severus rubbed his hands over his face, knowing it was almost no use in arguing with her over this, "Fine, but don't do it again, anything could have happened."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, "As you wish Master."

"Speaking of Master, where in the hell did you learn the whole Mistress bit?" he asked

"I dated a slytherin did I not?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Slytherins are more open to...the more interesting things when it comes to sex, Gryffindors only know one position and the idea of role play is stupid to them."

"I see, So I take it you have been slytherinized?"

Hermione actually laughed, "So to speak...yes. I don't think a Gryffindor could handle me."

"Your probably right, they may be brave in some aspects but I hardly think sex is one of them."

Hermione agreed and sat back on the couch, "So whats next? And I doomed to be like this forever?"

"I plan to talk to Dumbledore, I wont tell him everything, but you and I need to take a trip to Brazil and we will probably be there for a week or so."

"Why Brazil?"

"Because Brazil is the home of Dr. Johanson, a leading researcher on the Tella Spider. If there is a cure, then he would probably be the one to ask. In the mean time, I suggest you put off on testing the potion until we can get you the proper spiders legs and what better place then where they originate from."

"Alright, just let me know what Dumbledore says, I ready to find out if I should just become a nun or not."

"Will do, now get back to the castle before everyone starts questioning you where you were."

"Floo? Or shall we walk?" she asked

"Floo, it's safer that way."

Severus followed her to the floo, threw the powder and landed in him rooms.

"Go to your common room, I'm going to speak with Dumbledore, then owl Dr. Johanson."

Hermione nodded and walked to the door, she turned around and smiled, "Thanks for trying to help me."

"No problem Hermione, no problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the headmasters office...

"You cant be serious Severus, Brazil?"

"I am serious sir, Ms. Granger has informed me of her problem, unfortunately I can not speak of it, but I believe the answer to getting her back to normal is in Brazil."

Dumbledore sighed, "How long would you be gone?"

"A week, two at the most. I'm sorry Albus, but this really is the only way and if we don't figure out how to help her, I'm afraid she will just get worse."

"Very well, my boy, just keep her safe and owl me every couple of days to let me know you are both alright."

Severus gave a curt nod and stood, "I believe we will be leaving in the morning."

"Very well, I will take over your classes until your return. I will also tell anyone that asks, that you and Ms. Granger are working on a special potion for me and are on a quest for a rare ingredient. Do tell her as well that way if something arises we all have the same story."

"Thank you sir, I will" and with that, he left towards the dungeons. There was a lot to do before morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Severus found himself sneaking into the Gryffindor common room and into the girls dorm, aware that if he was spotted the girls would have a heart attack. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, holding his breath as he climbed the stairs, praying there wasn't any squeaky floor boards. When he finally reached his destination, he was pleased to see Hermione's bed was closest to the door, making her easier to get to with out being spotted. He walked to the bed and looked down to her sleeping form, "_She looks peaceful when she's not awake, trying to hex people"_ He thought to himself. Her curtains were mostly closed except for a small area.

"Hermione, wake up" he whispered while giving her a small shake, she didn't move.

"Hermione, wake up" he said a little louder and shook her a little harder. Hermione yawned and rolled over to her back, leaving her completely exposed from neck to waist.

"_Sweet Merlin she sleeps nude"_ he thought to himself, "_This could be useful_" he smirked, knowing they would be camping muggle style for a few nights.

"Who there?" A voice came from across the room.

"shit" he cursed, crawling into her bed quietly, cupping his hand over her mouth so she didn't scream. Hermione felt the weight on her and opened her eyes to see Severus laying on top of her, with one finger up to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Is anyone there?" the voice called again.

Hermione suddenly understood and removed his hand from her mouth, shifting herself from under Severus, unintentionally rubbing her body against him in a delicious way, causing him to stifle a groan.

She poked her head out of the curtain, keeping it firmly sealed around her face so no one could see in.

"It was just me, I had to use the loo, go back to sleep." Hermione whispered to the other girl.

Severus was almost drooling, Hermione was on her hands and knees, completely naked with her private area only inches from his face. It was taking everything he had not to touch her, but her current position was making him unbelievably hard and his will was dissolving at lightning speed.

"Alright, I was just making sure one of the boys hadn't sneaked up here." the voice whispered back.

"Right then, good night." Hermione replied, feeling a sudden pressure from behind her. She pulled her head back into the curtain and turned to see Severus, pants down around his knees and pressed inside her.

"You know I can hardly feel that, don't you" she whispered.

"For now, but it doesn't mean I cant." he replied, thrusting into her.

Hermione chuckled for a minute, shaking her head, "Men"

"When we've finished, You need to pack your things. We are leaving for Brazil shortly." he whispered, not stopping as he spoke.

Hermione gave a nod and relaxed, she could still feel the pressure of him moving inside her and for now, that was good enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours later, Hermione and Severus landed somewhere in the middle of the Amazon rain forest, one of which was extremely exhausted, the other full of questions.

"Why are we here?" Hermione instantly asked.

"can you give me a few minutes to rest before you bombard me with questions, I just apparated us both half way around the world, I'm a bit tired." Severus replied.

"Sorry, I was just expecting to land near Dr. Johanson's home."

"That would have been the ideal plan, but apparently Dr. Johanson has some very strong wards around his home and we must walk to get there."

"oh" she replied, looking around for a suitable place to sit down.

"We will camp here for tonight, lucky for us it is dry season, and we will start in his direction in the morning... it will take two days to get there by foot."

"Why are his wards so strong?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently, Johanson has had a few people after his research on the subject and he just prefers to have people walk through his wards before they see him.. The wards also are able to detect when someone is coming that means him harm or has ill intention."

"Clever" she stated

"Indeed. Now I think it will be in our best interest to set up our tent and get some rest."

"Ummm, isn't it a little dangerous to camp here?"

"Woman, do you have no faith in a person? I charmed the tent, no harm will come to us while we are inside."

"That makes me feel better." she said honestly.

The pair of them managed to set up the muggle tent in less then an hour, which was a feat considering neither had ever done it before. Severus enlarged two pillows back to their normal size, placed a softening charm on the ground and pulled out a blanket that adjusted according tot he temperatures.

"Wow, you are prepared." she laughed.

" Always. Now lets get some rest because we are leaving as soon as the sun comes up."

Hermione nodded and followed him into the tent where both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Severus woke up to having a warm body pressed completely against him. It had been so long since that happened that he decided to lay there a while longer and enjoy it. It took almost an hour before Hermione woke up and smiled.

"Morning" she said with a small yawn.

"Morning" he replied, slowly sitting up.

"I think our best course of action would be to walk for two hours then rest for 30 minutes, that way we aren't completely exhausted while trying to stay alive. You are to stay close to me and I will be holding your hand at times as there are creatures out here that will kill you quickly." he stated

"wow, getting straight to the point are we?" she laughed.

"I have to if we are to make decent time about this."

"Alright, alright, let me get changed and I make us something to eat before we go."

"about that... I have brought you some clothes to wear and boots. The terrain out here is different then your used to and you will also need the protection on you skin."

Severus walked to his bag and pulled out some long pants and a pair of army boots.

"Your shirts will be fine, just mind yourself and try to avoid being bitten by anything,"

Hermione accepted the clothes and started to dress at the same time Severus was. Both were watching each other and smirking.

"_God I hope theres a cure. I'm in a beautiful rain forest with him and I sure as hell can think of somethings I'd like to do to him."_ she thought to herself.

Across the tent, Severus was having similar thoughts on the subject, but did his best to mask them. Once the pair was dressed, they ate a small breakfast and started towards Johanson's. Severus was right when he said it was a different terrain then they were used to. The weather was humid and the bugs reminded her of 747's. There were large tree roots sticking up from the ground, a few fallen trees and mud, lots and lots of mud. Within the first hour, Hermione managed to fall three times, landing on her butt twice and stomach once.

"I don't think its funny." she shouted as she stood and tried to wipe the caked mud from her butt.

"Of course you don't, but from where I stand it's completely hilarious." Severus laughed

"Your time will come." she shot back

"I think not, I have amazing balance and stealth, you on the other hand, well, you need help."

"I resent that" she huffed.

"resent all you want, but it's time to keep walking."

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed him closely, not wanting to stray more then a few feet from him. Some areas were clear and easy to walk through, while others were thick with growth and had to be cut. The pair walked in silence for almost two more hours before Hermione plopped down on a tree stump.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"Not even close, but I can tell that we've entered his wards which means we have about for miles left."

"We've already walked 10"

"We've only walked a mile so far."

"Thats it?"

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "We will rest for a while but I'd like to get another mile and a half today."

Hermione cringed but knew he was right, they were on a mission of sorts, not a pleasure trip. They rested for about 45 minutes before starting again. They walked for about an hour when they stumbled upon a cave.

"This is the cave I believe Dr. Johanson mentioned in his letter making us about a quarter of the way there." Severus stated.

"Do you think its safe?" she asked

"Safe? Why does that matter?" he replied

"Because I'd like to go inside, explore a little."

Severus nodded and went to the edge of the cave, casting a silent charm. The gave gave off a bluish light then faded.

"It's safe." he announce, grabbing her by the hand. They walked in slowly, making sure everything was in fact safe before they relaxed a little and enjoyed the little side trip. The cave was rather small, but it was beautiful inside. The walls were covered in a soft green moss and the ground covered in small clover type plants.

"This is wonderful." she said, turning in circles to look around.

"And very interesting. Do you recognize this moss?"

"No why?"

"Because this moss is very rare and useful in all sorts of potions. It can act like a stabilizer."

"So it's hard to come by?"

"Very. It's a good thing I've brought some bags to collect stuff like this in."

Severus pulled out a gallon size burlap bag and two knives. "I want you to scrape underneath the moss, It should fall off in sheets once you get it started."

Hermione nodded and took the knife. They worked in silence for almost two hours, filling the bag to the brim.

"How long will this last?" Hermione asked

"Once I dry it out, it will supply us both for years."

Severus walked over to a wall of the cave and sat down on the ground.

"Sit and rest your feet for a while, we need to start waking again soon."

Hermione complied and walked over towards Severus, slumping against the wall next to him.

"You know your beautiful when you work?" Severus asked while staring at the wall in front of him.

"I've never heard that before." she said with a laugh, " but I know where your coming from." she reached over and grabbed his hand, "I use to watch your hands when you worked. You were always precise and controlled, never making a mistake. I've always been intrigued by them."

Severus laughed, "Leave it to two potion junkies to get excited over watching the other work."

"Very true" she replied with a smile.

Severus turned his head towards her and slowly lowered his face to hers, pulling her lips against his. After an few minutes, Hermione stood and knelt down between his legs, unzipping his pants while staring straight into his eyes. Severus was floored at what she was doing, but kept his mouth shut. She reached her hand inside his pants and pulled him out.

"Excited already?" she asked with a smirk.

"Very" he replied, watching her lower her mouth to his swollen cock. His hand instinctively went to the back of her head, applying gentle pressure as she started to move. Severus was on cloud 9 at that minute, watching her glide her mouth up and down while swirling her tongue. He gripped the back of her hair tighter, causing her to moan at the feeling. She picked up her pace, taking him in deeper and deeper as she moved faster.

Severus started to get close, "Hermione, Unless you want me to release in your mouth, you may want to stop." he warned. Hermione gripped onto his hips tighter, not stopping for a second, moving faster and applying extra suction.

Severus suddenly bucked his hips, swearing as he released inside her mouth while she continued to suck and swallow. Hermione finally pulled away and smiled, "How was that?" she asked

"Sweet merlin" was all he replied, trying to catch his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time:

Severus suddenly bucked his hips, swearing as he released inside her mouth while she continued to suck and swallow. Hermione finally pulled away and smiled, "How was that?" she asked

"Sweet merlin" was all he replied, trying to catch his breath.

Now:

After the little encounter, Hermione and Severus managed to walk the two and a half miles they had planned. Both were filthy, covered in mud and sweat by the time they had set up the tent. Hermione cast a quick spell to clean herself and her clothes before climbing into the tent, entirely too exhausted for anything else. Severus did the same and crawled into the tent, where both fell asleep quickly.

Around three in the morning, The wards on the tent had been breeched, causing both Severus and Hermione to pull their wands. Both remained completely silent while they tried to figure out what had triggered the wards to blare. They could hear the footsteps of a human, then a voice, "Professor Snape, are you in there?" a mans voice asked.

Severus gave a quick glance to Hermione before answering, "Who wants to know?"

"Doctor Johanson, I've come to bring you to my house."

Severus turned to Hermione, "Dress quickly and stay out of sight while I check this out. Do not lower your wand once I leave the tent."

"You cant just go out there, what if its someone who wants to harm you?" she whispered back

"It's something I'll have to risk." he answered as he pulled on his pants. He gave Hermione a minute to dress before he left the tent, wand at the ready. Hermione climbed to the edge of the tent, determined to stop the person if they threatened the man that was trying to help her.

"Are you Severus Snape?" The man asked with his wand pulled as well.

"I am, and you?"

"Doctor Johanson, I believe you sent a message about a friend?"

"I did, but I need proof you are who you say you are before I can lower my wand." Severus replied.

Johanson lowered his wand and rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a neatly folded note and handed it to Severus.

"I believe when you sent your letter, you charmed it so only I could read it. Would you like me to read the letter for you?"

Severus slowly lowered his wand and handed the paper back to Johanson, "Read the last line"

Johanson scanned he paper, "Please respond back if it is alright to see you."

"Very well, Hermione, you can come out, it's safe."

Hermione climbed from the tent, "Why in Merlin's name are you looking for us at 3 in the morning?" she snapped.

"This must be the friend you referred to in the letter as becoming increasingly agitated." Johanson said with a smile. Hermione gave Severus a death glare which caused him to laugh.

"The very same Johanson, the very same." Severus replied

"I came out here to fetch you. I have been monitoring my wards since yesterday and I have not once sensed any ill intentions, so I figured I would save you the walk and apparate us to my home. It was just safer for me to do so at night."

Hermione nodded, happy she wouldn't have to walk again tomorrow.

"Good, good, now if you will gather your things I will take us to my house."

Severus and Hermione did a bit of wand waving, packing the tent and it contents in a pile before shrinking them and sliding them into their pockets. Johanson placed an arm around Hermione and the other around Severus and apparated them away. They landed a minute later in the foyer of a large manor type house.

"I do appreciate you taking the time to see us." Severus said with a nod.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad to use my knowledge for good instead of bad. You honestly have no idea how many letters I receive asking for my input of the best way to use the Tella spider for revenge."

"Well in my case, I was sold Tella legs instead of the Brazilian brown. I used it in a potion that I have been taking for a year now." Hermione stated

"A year? And you didn't stop when you noticed something was wrong." Johanson asked with a raise eye brow.

Hermione looked down to her feet, "I didn't think the potion was the cause."

Johanson patted Hermione on the back, " I will take you to your room. We have plenty of time to talk about this in the morning."

Hermione gave a nod, not looking towards Severus or Johanson. She was ashamed for not paying attention and not putting two and two together before the damage had become as bad as it was. Johanson led them up the stairs and into a large room.

"I'm afraid you will have to share this room. The others are occupied with labs and other things pertaining to my research."

"This will be fine, Hermione and I have slept in the same area before."

"Very well, I will see you in the morning." Johanson said as he gave a curt nod and walked out the door. Hermione instantly climbed into the bed and closed her eyes, beating herself up over her stupidity. Severus knew what she was doing and slid into the bed next to her.

"Everyone makes mistakes Hermione."

"Maybe, but I don't. I'm not used to making them and now I realize I've been treating everyone like shit when this whole mess is my fault... I should have known better."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. You made a simple mistake, one even I had trouble trying to figure out."

"Severus, I really don't want to talk about this anymore, I just want to sleep."

"As you wish Hermione, As you wish." he said as he pulled the covers over them both. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, knowing that she would continue to beat herself up. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt to bed shake a little as she silently sobbed.

The next morning, Johanson came to the room to wake them both up. He instantly noticed Hermione's eyes were puffy and swollen even though she was asleep. He decided to just wake up Severus and let her rest. The men made their way to the dining room where breakfast was already waiting.

"She seemed upset, like she had been crying." Johanson stated.

"She cried for almost three hours. I think it finally hit her that she made a mistake." Severus replied.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"They do, but Hermione is a very bright witch, far more advanced then most twice her age and for her to make a mistake like this is damaging for her."

"Ahh, I think I understand." Johanson said with a nod, "I will have to find out about the potion she has been taking and why she has been taking it for a year."

"Well, if you would like I can give you the basics. It would save her some embarrassment if I told you instead of her."

Johanson gave a nod for him to continue.

"Hermione is creating a potion and has been testing it on herself. I only found out about this a short time ago or I would have stopped her."

"What are her symptoms?" Johanson asked.

"Hermione is completely numb in her... womanly area. For a while she could feel everything, but was not able to reach completion during sex or masturbation."

"How long did that last?"

"I'm going to say a while. She said it was like she just woke up one morning and couldn't bring herself to release anymore. I believe her last attempt at the potion, when she added more Tella legs then she normally would, was when she became completely numb."

"Do you know how well she could feel before the final dose of the potion?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what he was about to say could be disastrous even though she was of age.

"Johanson, as you know Hermione is one of my students, and she is also of age. I can tell you with certainty that she could feel quite well, she just couldn't climax."

"I see" Johanson said with a smile. "I do believe Hermione will be able to feel again, but it may take a few weeks of a detox and several doses of powerful restoring potion."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione asked with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen.

"You looked as if you were still tired." Severus replied.

"I'm fine, I'm just ready to see if my mistake is a permanent one."

Johanson let out a small laugh, "As I was just telling Severus, I do believe your condition to be temporary, but you will need to do a detox and take several doses of a restoring potion."

"Restoring Potion?" she asked.

"Yes, you see, The Tella spider legs will kill the nerve endings in a person, mostly in the more sensitive areas. I have created a strong restoring potion that is designed to work primarily on the nerve endings, allowing them to strengthen and regrow."

"I'll do whatever it takes." she said in a determined voice.

"Very well, but I assure you, it will not be fun."

"Doesn't matter, I'm willing to do anything."

"Good, then we shall get started directly after breakfast."

The three continued to eat in silence, knowing Hermione was in for a wild ride when it came to the cure.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

"Very well, but I assure you, it will not be fun."

"Doesn't matter, I'm willing to do anything."

"Good, then we shall get started directly after breakfast."

The three continued to eat in silence, knowing Hermione was in for a wild ride when it came to the cure.

Now:

"Alright Ms.Granger. I'm thinking the treatment will take two weeks considering you've been ingesting the potion once or twice a week for a year. You will be taking two different potions, three times a day, the first being the detox potion and the second being the restorative. In normal circumstances, the detox potion would only be required for two days, but as I said, you've ingested quite a bit and Tella legs somehow manage to build up in the body – the detox is the only way to purge it and you will be taking that potion for a week. The restorative will slowly heal the damaged nerve endings." Johanson paused for a minute, feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the subject, "I will need you to ... experiment with yourself starting tomorrow and let me know of the results, as in how much feeling you have and what not."

Severus sat back listening, not sure if he wanted to laugh or get excited, Hermione looked mortified.

"You want me to ah, attempt to... Masturbate?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Severus chose laughing.

"Come now Hermione" Severus said with a smirk, "Not like you've never done it before."

"I know that, but now I'm under pressure." she huffed

Johanson let out a small laugh, " I can assure you Ms. Granger, you will have your privacy, We can even set up a schedule of what time of day you can do it to insure Severus and I make ourselves scarce."

"Scheduled masturbation" Hermione mumbled, " never thought I'd see the day."

Severus stood from the chair and excused himself, he needed to have a good hard laugh without being hexed. Hermione noticed his look and rolled her eyes, "Honestly" she mumbled

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Johanson walked back into the room where Hermione was waiting, carrying two glass containers of potions.

"The green is the detox and I'm afraid it taste a bit nasty, the black is the restorative and it taste slightly better." He reached out towards Hermione, handing her the green on first.

"Bottoms up" she said before gulping down the potion, attempting not to throw it up. The potion could only be described as tasting like rotting fish and sand.

"Oh good gods that was nasty." she said with a shudder.

Johanson laughed and handed her the second, "Now this potion will cause you to sleep for about two hours after your dosage"

Hermione nodded and drank the second down. It tasted better then the first but not by much. She instantly felt the effect of the second potion and quickly laid down to avoid collapsing on the floor. Once Johanson was sure she was asleep, he joined Severus outside in a fit of laughter.

"I think I honestly feel bad for her." Johanson stated before laughing again

"That girl has made almost an entire school afraid to go near here in fear of loosing their bits, yet she is mortified that she needs to have a schedule to masturbate." Severus howled.

Both men laughed for a little while longer before making their way back into the kitchen. Severus was suddenly in potions master mode and curious about the potions.

"So with the detox potion, how will she detox?" Severus asked

"It's simple, I will hold my wand over her stomach and the build up will seep through her skin, painlessly of course, then I will collect it and measure the amount for future reference."

"Interesting, I would like to be present when you do that."

"Not a problem" Johanson replied with a smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a knot in her stomach. She had taken three doses of both potions and ended up sleeping most of yesterday.

"I must be hungry." she muttered as she stood from the bed, leaving Severus in the bed alone. She padded her way to the kitchen where Johanson was already sitting.

"Good morning Dr. Johanson." she said politely as she sat down.

"Morning, how do you feel?" he replied

"Like I have a huge knot in my stomach, I think I'm just hungry."

Johanson looked at her with wide eyes, "How big does the knot feel?"

"I don't know, I'd say maybe the size of both fist together."

"Come, it's not hunger. The detox potion absorbs the build up from the Tella legs, but you shouldn't be feeling anything. I'm thinking you have more in your system then originally thought."

Hermione stood and followed the tall man out of the kitchen and into a lab where he instructed her to lay down and pull up her shirt.

"Mr. Snape wanted to watch this process, but he will have to wait till next time. I want to get this build up out of you as soon as possible."

Hermione nodded and watched as he waved his wand over her stomach. She felt her gut twist a little but then a warm bubbling feeling.

"Just relax Ms. Granger, the removal wont hurt its just a bit nasty to watch."

Hermione didn't reply, but watched silently as a black substance seeped from her stomach. Johanson sat on a stool next to her, scooping the substance into a large glass measuring cup. The substance was thick like molasses and smelled horrible.

"What the hell is that?" Hermione asked, trying not to throw up.

"this is the build up from the Tella legs. The body doesn't absorb and process the Tella legs, instead it absorbs the Tella legs and holds on to it, However, I've never seen this amount come out at one time."

"Is that bad?" she asked

"Not really, but the amount is a little disturbing. Usually it only comes out in the amount of one or two teaspoons, we are reaching almost a cup so far and it doesn't seem to be slowing."

"Could there be something else wrong?" she asked quietly

"I really don't think so. I think its more of a case that your body hasn't processed any of it when normally only traces are left behind in the body."

"So I'm Tella leg intolerant?"

"Something like that," he said with a laugh

Twenty minutes later, the flow finally stopped leaving Hermione and Johanson looking at one and a half cups of black goo.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: you all crack me up, but I decided to go with he black goo instead of making her stuck in the amazon with two men, one house and a weeks worth of pooping or barfing, it just seemed sooooo much better.

Last time:

"Something like that," he said with a laugh

Twenty minutes later, the flow finally stopped leaving Hermione and Johanson looking at one and a half cups of black goo.

Now:

"I'm going to take this to my labs and analyze it. I want to make sure your build up is just high and nothing else."

"Alright, but I also wanted to ask you about the second part, you know, when am I supposed to start trying?" she said as she turned a nice shade of red.

"Oh the masturbation? You can start that this evening. Severus and I will be taking a little walk for about twenty minutes, that should give you enough time to... accomplish if you can."

Hermione nodded and thanked Johanson before running from the room, hoping not to die of embarrassment. She decided to crawl back into bed for a while longer, now that her stomach was comfortable and not hurting.

Severus felt her climb back into the bed and wrapped an arm over her. He was still asleep so Hermione didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and drifted.

Around two hours later, Hermione woke up again, this time finding herself in an empty bed. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, giving herself time to wake up a bit. She started to walk out of the room, when she was stopped by two voices coming from the room across the hall. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping to listen in on what they were saying.

"So you're saying all this came out in one shot?" she heard the voice of Severus ask.

"Yes, but the more disturbing part is that the concentration was so thick. I did a few things to analyze it and the concentration seems to be pure legs, her body hasn't digested the first bit of it. I would like to draw some blood from her, I need to determine ifs its doing any damage we don't know about." Johanson answered

"Do you still think she will be back to normal in the end?"

"I wish I could say yes and be confident in that, but I cant. I have never seen this concentration, and I've never seen anyone take a potion with the legs for so long. I do think she will recover, but I'm not as optimistic as I was yesterday."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Severus asked

"After I draw her blood, I want to give her another potion that will clean out her blood stream. The one she is currently taking only cleans out the muscles and digestive track. The blood cleaning potion however, will be painful for about an hour after ingestion, one of us will need to be there when that happens to watch her vitals and such."

"Well, she said she was willing to try anything." Severus replied with a sigh.

Hermione started to back up from the door, she was still concentrating on the conversation, especially the part about not being as confident as he was yesterday. Hermione could feel tears sting her eyes again and decided she needed to get out of there, she needed time alone. She slipped on her shoes and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, dashing out of the house as quick as she could.

She ran into the rain forest, well aware of the dangers but she had her wand if need be. She ran for about 10 minutes, making sure she remembered things along the way so she could find her way back. She finally stopped when she found a small lagoon type pool with a small waterfall. She slipped onto one of the big rocks that lined the edge and started to cry, fearing her stupidity caused irreparable damage to her body. She was filled with hope yesterday at Johanson's confidence, but seeing the one ray of hope she had in the situation seem almost defeated was finally what broke her.

Hermione sat on the rock for hours, but she paid no attention to the time. Her mind was running at light speeds, going over the what ifs, and what nows, the whole situation just seemed so bad. She knew it could have been worse, it could have been something life threatening, but to her, the idea of never feeling a man again was hard. She could picture herself a dried up old maid, living alone with 30 cats for companions and eating nothing but canned foods, the thought made her shutter.

"You heard the conversation didn't you?" a voice came from behind, causing Hermione to whip out her wand. She instantly lowered it when she saw Severus step through the clearing.

"You should have told us where you were going, it would have saved a bit of trouble." He added

"I sorry, I just needed to be alone." she said in a soft, monotone voice, "I'll make sure you know where I am next time."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, knowing she had heard the conversation now.

"He didn't say it was impossible, you can still be cured." Severus stated as he walked closer

"I know, I heard that part." she sighed, "It's just, I'm just soo stupid not to check my ingredients, this could have all been avoided if I have just taken one simple step."

"Everyone makes mistakes Hermione, we all do at some poi --"

Severus was cut off, "I understand that alright." she practically yelled, "But my mistake is worse, I didn't forget to add an ingredient to a simple potion, I didn't forget to stir a potion one extra time after the last ingredient was added, I fucked up, I ingested an ingredient before checking it, and not just once, I've done this same stupid mistake for a year now and if I'm not cured, I'm going to be known as the cat lady." she huffed.

"Cat lady?"

"Oh never mind, lets just get back so he can take my blood, the sooner I know if I'm going to remain this way or not, the better."

"_Oh good grief, she's back to bitch mode. I wonder if Johanson has a sedative for her."_ Severus thought to himself as he followed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:� it will be a few days before I can update again.� My mom is going into surgery on tuesday and I need to be away from home so I can take care of her, but I promise to update by wednesday night or thursday.

�

�

Last time:

"Cat lady?"

"Oh never mind, lets just get back so he can take my blood, the sooner I know if I'm going to remain this way or not, the better."

"_Oh good grief, she's back to bitch mode. I wonder if Johanson has a sedative for her."_ Severus thought to himself as he followed behind her.

Now:

Just as Hermione was getting ready to leave the trees and enter the clearing, Severus grabbed her by the arms and turned her around.

"I will not have you going back in a tizzy and make Johanson sorry he answered our letter." he paused for a minute before continuing, " We all fuck up, every last one of us, myself included. Do you have any idea of the things I have done to myself while creating different potions? Any at all?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Well let me fill you in. I have turned myself into a woman, I have given myself boils, I have made myself bald and I even made myself limp dicked at one point, and do you see me whining? No you don't, because I was always able to pull myself together and figure out how to fix my problems."

A smirk suddenly spread across her face at his words, "I bet you were one ugly woman." she laughed.

"I was, I'll admit that and being limp dicked was no fun either, so believe me when I say I know how you feel."

Hermione gave a small smile and a nod, "Thanks Severus. I feel better that I'm not the only one."

"No problem... so, is any feeling coming back yet?"

"Very, very little, almost not noticeable."

"Well I personally think Johanson will be able to help you, just give him time."

"I will, I just need to figure out a way to keep my stress level down in the mean time."

Severus suddenly pushed himself against her, pinning her to a large tree, "I think I can help you with stress relief." he said while raising his eyebrows a few times.

Hermione laughed, "It would be a shame to be in this beautiful rain forest and not have a little fun, wouldn't it."

Severus didn't reply, but pressed his lips to hers, which she welcomed instantly. He pressed himself into her a little harder while grinding into her body, running his hands along her sides. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from his mouth, lowering her lips to his cheek and working down to his neck. Severus tilted his head a little, enjoying her warm, soft lips caress over his skin.

He moved one of his hand to the front of her pants and slid it inside. He knew she couldn't feel much, if anything at all, but he wanted to be the one find out. He moved his hand lower, knowing that the part of her brain that controlled the sex function was working because of her wetness, her body was responding even though she couldn't fell it.

He suddenly felt her hands working his trousers, trying to get them undone while not letting up on her kissing.

"Something you want in there?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, just shut up and give it to me." she replied, still working on the stubborn button

"As you wish." and with a swish of the wand, their clothes were gone and folded into a neat pile at the base of the tree. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and slid inside, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, surprised at the gasp.

"I could feel that, not very strong but I felt it."

He gave another stroke and watched her face, "What about that?"

"I felt it, it in the very back it seems but I felt the touch."

"Good, maybe by the end of the week you will feel a lot more then this." He replied, plunging into her again.

He pumped into her hard, making sure he stimulated that spot as much as possible, hoping she get some enjoyment out of it.

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed and heading back into Johanson's home to complete the remaining test and take her potions.

Over the next few days, Hermione slept quite a bit due to the potion, but managed to stay in a relatively decent mood when she was awake. Dr. Johanson had been removing about a cup a day of the black goo, leaving Hermione feeling better and not purely sexual. She seemed to develop a bit more energy and her mind became a little sharper, much like before she started the tainted potion.

Severus decided to help her almost everyday when it came to the scheduled masturbation, which she didn't mind and by the end of the week, she had feeling back but not the ability to climax, at least it was progress.

They would talk to Johanson every morning and discuss the treatment and progress. She only had one day of the detox left as they all noticed the goo lightening up in color and only one to two teaspoons would seep when he would extract it from her. All in all, things were going well.

A/N: things should start to pick up a bit next chapter, I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to write M stuff when she has no feeling, but hopefully that will be changing soon.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry everyone, this week has been absolutely crazy, but hopefully, everything will be getting back to normal now.

Last time:

They would talk to Johanson every morning and discuss the treatment and progress. She only had one day of the detox left as they all noticed the goo lightening up in color and only one to two teaspoons would seep when he would extract it from her. All in all, things were going well.

Now:

Hermione and Severus were due to leave for Hogwarts in 3 days time, they planned to leave Johanson's in two days, spending the last in the forest to collect some real Brazilian Brown spiders for breeding, ensuring they would have enough to complete the potion that could end the effect and protect against the unforgivable.

Johanson gave them the run down on proper breeding, containment and care for the spiders to ensure healthy specimens, he also gave them the run down on how to collect the legs with out harming the spider, as the spiders death was unnecessary.

"So that wont kill them?" Hermione asked

"Not if you do it gently. You see, the Brazilian brown is able to regrow their legs on their own as when two male spiders fight for dominance in the nest, legs are ofter lost. Brazilian browns depend on their legs to get their heavy bodies into tress and allows them the ability to also dig burrows where they wait for prey to cross their paths. To collect a leg, and never take more then one from the same spider at a time, simply place your fingers around it and give a gentle tug, the spider will instantly protect itself and dislodge the leg from its own body. If you pull to hard and do not give the spider time to get it's defenses up, you will rupture the spider and it will die."

"And what of the mating process? What is the best way to do that?" Severus asked

"1 male spider to 4 females. Never put two males together or they will fight. The male will mate with the four females, who will lay their eggs and mate again."

"To stop the mating when there is enough? Can they be separated?" Hermione inquired.

"They can, and its best to do it once the eggs from the previous lay have hatched. The females can survive together but the males must remain alone."

Johanson, Hermione and Severus sat around for another hour, discussing the needs and upkeep of the spider, before Hermione decided on a shower and bed.

"See you in the morning Ms. Granger." Johanson aid with a nod.

"And I'll be up in a bit." Severus stated.

Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs. She went to the shared bedroom and collected some clothes to sleep in, along with a towel and wash cloth that she would need in the bathroom. Hermione wasn't dirty, in a physical sense, but over the last few hours, she had felt a pick up in her drive and decided to move up her scheduled masturbation for the day.

She stripped and entered the hot water, letting the heat and steady stream of water relax her muscles. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the water to hit her chest and run down her body.

"I could smell you, you know." A voice stated from the other end of the shower.

Hermione jumped slightly at his voice but smiled none the less, "Really and what smell may that be? Hmmm?"

"Why you of course witch." he smirked.. Hermione opened her eyes and walked towards Severus, pushing him up against the shower wall, pressing her body against his.

"I couldn't help it, it seems my body is starting to wake up again."

"Is it now... shall we test this?"

Hermione moved her face closer to his, placing her hands on his chest and lips against his ear, "I think a test is definitely in order." she replied, licking the spot behind his ear.

Severus growled and picked her up, Hermione instantly wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Not here, Johanson may hear us as I left my wand in the bedroom." he whispered. Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be carried into the bedroom, naked as the day she was born.

"Make it quick, Johanson doesn't need to see us streaking through the hallway." she laughed.

Severus got them into the bedroom and instantly tossed her on the bed.

"Stay" he said firmly as he gripped his wand and placed a silencing spell on the room. Hermione lay on the bed, propped up on her elbows smiling. Once the spells were placed, he slid the wand back on the night table and practically dove on the bed, making Hermione squeal. He moved his face towards hers and started kissing down her cheek, working his way down to her neck.

"Do you think you can?" He asked as he got close to her ear

"I feel like I should be able too, I hope I can." she moaned

"You're not the only one." he said before moving down to her breast, making sure to give each one attention. He licked a circle around her nipple while taking the other between his fingers, giving it a gentle pinch while nipping the other with his teeth.

Hermione arched her back a little, letting her eyes roll into the back of her head, enjoying every minute of Severus's attentions. He smirked against her breast and started to move down once again, placing kisses and licks down her stomach then to her hips, while making his way between her legs. As soon as his tongue touched her clit, Hermione felt a deep wave of pleasure surge through her body.

"Oh gods" she moaned, causing Severus to look up at her.

"That strong?" he asked

Hermione didn't answer with words, instead choosing to just push his face back down to her sweet spot. Severus didn't complain and started licking again, harder and faster the usual. Hermione could feel every lick, every suck and every nip, she could also feel something coming that she hadn't felt in over a year.

"Sev – Severus, come up here, I feel, I feel like I can." she said, breaking into a deep moan.

"Then let me finish witch." he growled, placing his face back down between her folds.

"No Severus, If I can do this, I want it to be with you inside me."

Severus moaned and instantly felt his cock harden at her words, "As you wish." He hissed, slinking up her body. He placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in with a hard thrust. Hermione shuddered as he dipped in hard.

"Sweet Merlin" she groaned

Severus picked up his pace, thrusting into her wildly as she arched and moaned, meeting his thrust as hard as she could give it. Hermione started to moan, but not a quick one, the moan seemed to get louder and longer the more he thrust.

"Oh Fuck" she hissed, gripping onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it as she started to quake.

"Severus, I'm going...I'm going to..cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." she shrieked as her walls clamped down around him. Severus felt her body finally let go as he pumped in harder, working himself in deeper as her walls tightened around him.

"Fuck Granger" he hissed, as her body milked his. He finally couldn't hold out any longer and with a loud "Fuck", he released inside her, letting jet after jet coat her insides as her body continued to pulse around him.

Severus rolled off of a sated Hermione, who was staring at the ceiling with a huge grin.

"How was that?" He asked, proud of himself.

Hermione turned her head towards him and smiled, "I may need a repeat performance to make sure everything is still in working order."

Severus let out a laugh as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting."

"You would be correct." she said as she crawled on top of him, ready for round two.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry, I have taken longer then normal to update as I am working on my own book, which takes an extraordinary amount of time to complete one chapter as they are at least 10 fully typed pages per chapter and around 9000 words each time, not to mention the fact that I am creating my own world, characters, and the details are a lot more involved then any of my fan fiction stories.

Last time:

Severus let out a laugh as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting."

"You would be correct." she said as she crawled on top of him, ready for round two.

Now:

Hermione thanked Dr, Johanson over and over again as they prepared to depart from his home. Johanson laughed at the excited, yet strangely relaxed witch and laughed even harder at the worn out looking professor.

"You know, you can add a Tella leg here and there to calm her down a bit." Johanson whispered to Severus.

He gave a small laugh, "Are you kidding me? This witch is going to keep me physically fit...even if it kills me."

"Yeah, and what a way to go." Johanson replied.

Johanson stood on the porch of his house, watching Severus and Hermione make their way into the Forrest. He couldn't help but laugh at the thoughts of Hermione attacking the professor several times during their little... expedition and he hoped they would at least be careful, after all, there were animals out there that wound not consider their private moments reasons enough not to attack.

Hermione and Severus made it about a mile into their walk and stopped, they were in the area where Johanson said they would find the spiders. They both walked gently, looking for burrows and webs that would lead them to their goal. It took an hour, but they had all they needed. They put each spider into a container and placed them in the burlap sack with a special spell to keep the containers from tipping or jarring around to much.

"So..." Hermione said sweetly, "Are we going back to Hogwarts tonight or are we going to camp out for the last night?"

Severus smirked, "I think we will be camping, after all, we need to come up with something to tell the headmaster and figure out exactly what is going to happen with us once we get back."

Hermione nodded silently, she was concerned that he would want to stop their... activities, something she didn't want any part of. She had to admit to herself that she had become close to Severus over the last few weeks and really hoped to continue with him one way or another. The pair continued to walk, making their way back to the cave they found on the way in. Severus had said he thought it would be a good place to sleep protected for the night and was much bigger then the tent.

It took another 3 hours before they reached the cave. Hermione was exhausted from the walk and really wanted to just lay down and take a nap, but Severus insisted they set the cave up for the night so they could rest comfortably later. He cast a charm on the cave that would only allow himself or Hermione to enter, along with a charm that made the cave look empty...not that anyone was around, but it was the principle of the matter. He transfigured a blanket into an air mattress and covered it with the sheets and pillows he had brought along for the trip.

"At least we wont be sleeping on the floor." She said with a smile

"indeed. I passed the whole sleeping on the floor ages ago and do not intent to start again unless absolutely necessary." Hermione laughed and made her way to the other corner of the cave. She pulled out a bowl from the bag and sat it down on the ground. She stepped back, whispered a spell and enlarged the bowl to the size of a bath tub.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. He leaned back and watched her fill the bowl with water, using a spell, then cast a heating charm on the water.

"Clever" he stated, admiring her skills that he was sure none of the other student would have mastered yet.

"Well, you know me, over achiever and such." she replied with a shrug. She stepped back behind the bowl and undressed, not wanting to get him started on anything in case he decided that their _fling_ was over. Severus watched her in confusion, he couldn't figure out why she was hiding when he had seen everything before...women were so fickle.

Hermione quickly transfigured a towel from a leaf and accio'd the soap she had asked Johanson for before she entered the tub at lightning speed. Severus stood from his spot and made his way over to the tub.

"Any reason you are hiding from me?" he asked, wondering if she was just going to forget about the last few weeks.

"Not really, Just... figured I'd get in quickly is all." she answered

Severus didn't believe a word out of her mouth. He stripped out of his own clothes and jumped in to the tub with her, it wasn't quite big enough for two, but he could manage.

"I think there is something else to it." he stated, moving closer to her.

Hermione looked down to the water, Lying to him was a waste of time and she knew it, "I guess I'm jut setting myself up for when we get back." she stated, not elaborating at all.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... In case you want to end everything." he sighed

"I was actually not planning on ending things" he stated, pulling her into his lap, "I was actually thinking you were planning on ending things."

Hermione laughed, "Why in hell would I do that – we fit perfectly together – in a weird way."

"Very true. Actually, I was thinking we could continue, we just need to keep it quiet until you graduate, of age or not, I'm sure it would be frowned upon."

Hermione smiled and sunk lower into his lap, feeling his erection already growing strong. She swirled her hips, grinding into him, making him moan.

"You witch, are asking for it." he growled.

"Me...innocent little ol' me." she said batting her eyelashes. Severus growled again and spun her around, pressing her back in his chest.

"Stand and lean over the edge a bit" he ordered. Hermione felt the pulse as her body responded to his words and she did as she was told. Severus walked up behind her, pressing his cock between her legs, but not entering. He thrust gently, rubbing himself against her clit as he kissed the back of her neck.

Hermione moaned at the contact and shivered, earning a smirk from Severus. He pushed her down lower and lined himself up, entering her in a hard, swift thrust. He wrapped one hand into her hair while using the other to rub her clit that was already swollen with need.

He pounded into her hard and fast, twisting his hips slightly each time he entered. He lowered his head down to her neck again, "As of now, you are my witch, is that clear?" he asked

Hermione moaned in response.

"Not what I want to hear." he said as he pounded harder, "Now... are you my witch?"" he asked again.

Hermione felt dizzy, his twisting was hitting the right spot with each thrust. She started to pant heavily, but still at the same time, her orgasm was coming and they both knew it.

"Are you my witch?" he growled, rubbing her clit with a bit more pressure.

"YES" she finally moaned out, "I am your witch as long as you are my wizard."

"Only yours" he replied, pounding hard enough to hit her cervix with each thrust. Hermione's eyes crossed and her toes curled as she finally reached her orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, Fuck, fuck yes" she hissed as she started to jerk slightly.

Severus allowed his head to fall back to enjoy the pleasure, but as her body clamped around him and those words hit his ears, he lost it and stiffened, releasing into her body with a few violent thrust. They both panted heavily, struggling to regain their breathing as they came down.

Severus leaned over again, not removing himself from her body and whispered. "Mine" as he bit her neck gently.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey there.. sorry its taken so long to update but it seems that I have been going to concert after concert lately and I believe I am officially worn out... not to mention deaf from last nights Ministry concert. Anyway... check out my myspace, I posted a short vid of the concert which ends when the mosh pit got us, lol, it was great. Another band called Hemlock is on tour with them. The lead singer of Hemlock is an absolute sweetheart... I got pics with him.. also posted. I met Chad twice and if you get a chance to see Hemlock play... it's well worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts...3 weeks later

"Do you notice anything about Granger?" Pansy asked Draco during lunch.

Draco raised his eyes towards the Gryffindor and shrugged, "Probably got laid, Merlin knows she needed it."

"But thats the thing Draco... think about it. Who was she with when this change came about?"

Draco stopped chewing and looked to the dark haired girl beside him, " You don't think Snape laid wand to her... do you?"

"I think the evidence is clear that if he didn't, someone did. The girl was practically filled with sexual frustration – everyone could tell and since she's come back from her and Snape's little disappearance, she has been... well normal."

"It makes since, but this is Granger and Snape were talking about."

"Exactly." she said with confidence, "I'm not sure whats going on but I will find out."

"Just leave it Pansy, Snape is not interested in you or any student for that matter."

She crossed her arms over her chest, how dare he think she couldn't get to the Professor, she was Pansy for fuck sakes.

"I told you in the beginning of the year that I will have Snape and not you or some stuck up little Gryffindor is going to stop me."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, "yeah, good luck with that." he said sarcastically and walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus and Hermione had managed to keep their relationship under wraps from everyone. She continued up with her school work, he continued to be an ass towards everyone. In retrospect, nothing had changed between them and they liked it that way.

Severus treated her no differently then before. He still docked points, called her a know it all, and ignored her hand waving in class.. to everyone else, nothing was abnormal, but night was a different story.

Hermione and Severus had told Dumbledore about her project. They needed a reason to be able to see each other and they knew he would keep their project a secret. Initially, Dumbledore was upset due to the nature of the testing, even Severus agreed with him on that one, but Hermione was adamant that her project was going to be a success and planned on continuing with it anyway. Dumbledore finally caved in, knowing that if Severus was the one casting the unforgivables, Hermione wouldn't be harmed.

The pair spent almost every night in her labs attempting to perfect her potion. The potion worked perfectly on the Imperious curse, but the first time Severus fired the Cruciatus curse, Hermione dropped to the ground in pain... that was two weeks ago.

Since that night, Severus had refused to use the curse on her and insisted the use a lab animal or something of the sort. Hermione refused saying that it was her potion and she would not risk hurting anyone or anything else to achieve her success.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The night after pansy told Draco of her curiosity, She decided to find out what was going on once and for all, and if that meant following Hermione around under a concealment charm, then so be it. She followed Hermione everywhere that day, but soon grew frustrated when Hermione plunked down into a chair in the library and read for hours over a ' stupid potion book ' as Pansy called it.

Pansy has almost fallen asleep when Hermione suddenly stood and made a mad dash out of the library. She ran behind her as carefully as possible with out being heard or spotted, hoping this was her chance.

Pansy grinned wickedly when Hermione ran straight to Snape's quarters, removed the wards and entered as if she owned the place. Pansy managed to get inside the door just as it was closing and quickly pressed herself up against the wall so her shimmer would not be seen.

"I've figured it out Severus." Hermione grinned excitedly as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Did anyone see you come?" He asked instantly, considering she usually didn't come around till much later and usually under a concealment charm herself.

"No, no one was around, but did you hear me? I figured it out."

"Calm down girl." he laughed, "And tell me what you think you've found."

Hermione snorted, "I don't think I found, I know I found." she said smugly and thrust the paper she had been taking notes on into his hand.

She waited patiently as he read through the notes. He would occasionally smirk, then frown, then grunt as it clicked into place, she knew his signs. Pansy remained perfect still as she watched her professor read whatever the Granger girl had given to him with a curiosity of her own. She had already figured out that they were making a potion due to the nature of the book she was taking the notes out of... it wasn't rocket science.

"I think you may be on to something Hermione." he said with a nod and placed the paper down, "If it works, you will be very, very well off in life, probably more so then the Malfoy's."

"We will be very well off in life." she corrected.

Severus smirked, "Always a Gryffindor."

"You know it." she replied, "So I'm going to my labs tonight.. wanna join me Mr. Snape?"

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap, placing her into a position of straddling, "Like I'd let you go alone." he answered.

Pansy watched with wide eyes, not only were they creating a potion that would make them both well off, but Granger was straddling a professor. She had found what she had come for, well, almost. She knew that they were obviously closer then anyone knew but she wasn't aware of how close they actually were... until they started kissing.

Pansy could feel her blood boiling as she watched the scene take place. She had been holding a secret crush for the Professor since 5th year and seeing him kiss the mudblood Gryffindor sent her into a silent rage. She could always run out and tell Dumbledore what she had witnessed, but then she would be busted for skipping classes and sneaking into a Professors quarters... The gods were against her. She slipped down to the floor to wait this... fiasco out, she needed to figure out a way to get the relationship out in the open without getting herself in trouble and without getting Snape in trouble at the same time.

A sudden whooshing sound brought Pansy out of her thoughts as the floo turned green and Dumbledore stepped out. Pansy grinned, she wouldn't have to do anything... they busted themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione didn't leap of Severus's lap, what was the point. She knew Dumbledore had seen everything, even though it was just kissing. She slowly slid off of his lap and came face to face with a neutral looking Head Master.

"Am I interrupting?" Albus asked, not showing his feelings one way or another.

Pansy started to rub her hands together, this was going to be good.

Severus just sat there, he had no clue how the headmaster was to take this and he was trying to figure it out before speaking.

"I – umm – we, that is to say, dammit." Hermione finally sputtered out, "What I meant to say is I just got over excited because I figured out what is wrong with my potion."

Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal, "That was not an ' I'm happy kiss ', that kiss was something deeper." The old man moved to sit in one of the chairs while looking at the pair, "You are of age am I correct?"

Hermione nodded yes

"Is this a one time thing? A fling? Or maybe something... deeper." He asked

Severus knew lying was pointless, Dumbledore could read them both like a book in his own strange way.

"We are in a relationship Albus." Severus finally stated, "And have been for a few weeks now."

Pansy's anger grew.

"Is this relationship a real one or a just for now thing."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Serious relationship Albus. I am with her, she is with me... We are committed to giving this a chance."

"Do you agree Ms. Granger?"

"yes sir" she answered, " Severus and I get along.. I don't have to dumb up my conversations with him."

Dumbledore grew quiet again in thought, tapping his pale, white finger against his chin. Severus took a chance to look over to Hermione and grabbed her hand, he was prepared to lay out his case further if need be.

If Pansy didn't have to hold still, she would have been dancing. This was just too good. The book worm would get expelled, The professor would probably be allowed to remain until the end of the year and she would do her best to land him while Hermione was gone... it was perfect.

"I actually expected as much." The old man stated, "And normally I would not approve and even now I shouldn't... However, I have noticed that she has not received special treatment and given the fact of who you are... I will allow it."

No, NO, NO ,NO, Pansy's mind screamed

"Really?" Hermione asked almost shocked

"Ms. Granger, It is no secret that you are far above the level then all of your classmates. I also know that Severus is not a man to say something and not mean it and if he is openly admitting that you two are in a serious relationship, then I know his intentions are honest. You are of age and to tell you the truth... I think the two of you will do well together."

Severus let out a sigh of relief and Hermione grinned.

"While I do agree with this relationship, and I will defend it, I think it would be best if you two came out on your own rather then it be leaked and cause a bigger scandal then it has the potential of being."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think it wise sir?" he asked in a monotone voice, "As it stands, no one knows about our relationship and I believe the parents would be in an uproar with the idea of a Professor dating a student."

The headmaster sighed, "We will deal with the parents when the time comes but I honestly don't believe it will be as bad as you think it will. However, There is someone who knows about the relationship and will gladly spill the beans if given the chance."

Severus and Hermione furrowed their brows at the same time making Dumbledore laugh out loud, "You two really do belong together." he finally managed.

"Who knows?" Hermione asked

Dumbledore smiled and started walking around the room. He seemed to pause here and there before finally resting against the wall next to Pansy.

"Ms. Parkinson, I believe you have found what you wanted?"

Busted...

Pansy let out a deep breath and stepped away from the wall, taking the charm off of herself, "How did you know?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I'm the headmaster, I know more then people think" he then leaned down close to her ear, "Trust me, it would never work between you two... might I suggest Goyle perhaps."

Pansy looked like she had been slapped, "That moron? I don't think so." she hissed.

"Get out of my room's Parkinson and if I find one thing out of place I will have you expelled for breaking into a professors quarters." Severus snapped, feeling completely violated.

Pansy rolled her eyes and started to walk out the door when Dumbledore called out, " Ms. Parkinson, I would like you to report to Filch every night for the rest of the year after dinner for detention for being in a professors quarters without permission, and also for skipping and entire days worth of class to stalk another student ... goodnight." he said the last part in a sing song voice.

Pansy huffed and stormed out. They waited till they knew she was gone before Dumbledore spoke again, "So, figured out the potion you say?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while Hermione just laughed at the sudden change of subjects.

A/N: My brain is now working again on this story and the brain fart has cleared, so I am making up the delay to you with this chapter and not making you wait for the cliffie.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I got my entire upper back tattooed and let me tell you... it hurt like a b#, but I'm happy and I posted pics on my myspace.

Slight lemons in this chapter as well.

The next morning, Hermione woke up next to Severus in a good mood. The headmaster knew of their relationship and supported it, which made it easier to spend time together, but the problem was everyone else... especially the Slytherins, Harry, and Ron.

She knew Harry and Ron would blow up and attempt to check her mental status, while the slytherins would probably have a fit that their head of house was dating a friggin Gryffindor... oh the horror, but she found she really didn't care.

She shifted slightly, rolling onto her side to face the man who would be her partner in crime when it came to upsetting the balance of the school.

"Wake up" she said sweetly with a gentle shake.

"mghtubh" he replied and rolled over the other way.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his grumbling then smirked, She reached her hand under the covers and grabbed his already hard cock, "oh the wonders of morning wood" she muttered. She moved her hand at a slow pace, knowing it was just enough to tease him awake.

Severus, on the other hand was wide awake the entire time, he really just wanted to see what she would do to actually get him into the side of the living. He felt her hand snake down over his hip and to his manhood, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Hermione continued her assault, almost feeling let down that he wasn't responding to her touch. She withdrew her hand away but in the same second, she ended up pinned against the mattress with Severus looming over her.

"You cant expect to tease me and get away with it." He stated with a smirk.

Hermione fluttered her eyes in an innocent way, " I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really now. You do realize you are not very good at playing dumb... or innocent, don't you."

Hermione smiled, "I guess you're right, are you going to punish me now?" she replied in a sexy voice.

"I believe I am" he said while rubbing his hardness against her already wet center.

Hermione let out a small moan and tried to pull him into her, but he was being stubborn and teasing.

"Oh come onnnnnn" she whined, "We have to make an appearance together today and I need some stress relief."

Severus couldn't help but laugh as he slid into her, making her moan almost instantly. He didn't admit it, but he was stressed too. He knew Minerva would have his balls on a coat rack by the time breakfast was over with and with that though, he pounded into her harder, wondering if it was the last time he would have usage of his... man parts.

Nails scraped across his back as he slammed home, gyrating his hips slightly with every thrust. He hit that spot, the spot she was so fond of, over and over again, loving the sound of her short gasp each time. It didn't take long before Hermione was arching her back, clenching her inner muscles as she screamed his name, making him cum right along with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had showered and dressed, The pair sucked in a deep breath, Severus held out his arm for her and they were off to the mad house that was surely to occur once they arrived.

The walked down the hall, passing gasping students the entire time. Some students looked shocked while others looked like they had been scandalized.

"Do you think this is going to go well?" She asked quietly

"As long as I'm still functioning when this is over with." He replied with a slight shudder.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Don't worry Severus, I'll protect you." she said in a teasing voice.

"Careful witch." he warned

Hermione smirked but continued walking. Albus had suggested they use the main entrance in order to make some kind of a statement, but Severus was less then happy about it. When they finally reached the doors, he gave her a look that just yelled, "Oh god, let the circus begin"

She moved closer to him, tightening her grip around his arm as he pushed the doors open and walked in.

Forks clattered against plates, a few goblets had been knocked over, mindless chatter had halted and the world stood still. They continued to walk between the tables, not really looking at anyone. They really just wanted to get up to the front table where Dumbledore had made an extra setting for her.

"Minerva has that look" he whispered, "Ready to protect me?" he asked in a playful, yet stiff voice.

"Against anyone but her" Hermione whispered back, looking over to the woman who was now gripping her jam cover knife in a ready to kill way.

When they finally reached the table, the entire Great Hall was watching them, students and teachers alike. The teachers, with the excepting of Minerva, looked curious while the students were a mixture of shock, anger, betrayal and a few even lustful.

She risked a glance over to the Gryffindor table where she spotted a scowling Harry and a quickly reddening Ron.

"Oh Merlin is he red." She commented

"Think thats bad" he whispered back, "Look at the slytherins, mainly Parkinson."

Hermione did as requested and notice the entire table looked like they had just eaten rotten fish with the exception of a smirking Draco and a sobbing Pansy.

A tinkling of a glass could be heard as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"As you have noticed, Ms. Granger and Professor Snape are in fact, together. I normally would not condone such behavior but I feel this to be an exception." He stopped to glance around to make sure everyone was paying attention, "Ms. Granger is of age, and this is a mutual relationship where both parties are willing. I ask that you respect their privacy and continue on with life as you normally would." And with that he took his seat next to the still, knife welding Minerva.

"I think Ron is going to have a problem with this." Hermione stated as she scooped up a fork full of eggs.

He glanced over and almost laughed, Ron was squeezing the life out of his toast while Harry continued to glare, "Give them a few days" he replied before taking a bite out of his toast.

They had almost finished eating when a loud, shrill voice sounded over the professors table, "SEVERUS SNAPE... MY OFFICE" Minerva yelled.

Severus shuddered while Hermione laughed, "You have to face the music as do I" she stated while pointing to Ron and Harry who were standing at the table, obviously waiting for her.

"I'm a dead man." He replied dryly and stood.

Hermione wiped her mouth and stood as well, "See you tonight in the lab, I want to test the potion."

Severus sighed, he was still not comfortable with testing it on her, "Alright, but if it doesn't work, we start to use lab animals."

"Agreed" she replied, knowing it would be the only way to get him to test it again. She started to turn away when Severus grabbed her arm and spun her around towards him, "If I'm going to die, I might as well do it right." he stated before pulling her into a long, hard kiss, causing more forks to clatter against plates in the process.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry if they may seem a little OOC in this chapter.

Severus Snape was not a man who feared much. He did not have a picture perfect life and had to do what ever it took to survive. He had lied to the most evil wizard of all time and played double spy and managed to do it with a level head... Dealing with Minerva was a different story all together.

He had once made the comment that if they wanted the war over, all they had to do was send Minerva and Voldemort would run out crying like a scared child... the comment didn't go over well.

He made his way slowly to the office where he knew the irrate witch would be waiting – he half entertained the idea of running away with his tail tucked between his legs. He reached her office and gave it a slight knock, really, really hating Dumbledore about now.

"Enter" Her voice rung out

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Once he was securly in the office, Minerva placed a silencing spell along with a lock spell on her office... the action made Severus shiver.

Severus tried to make his way back to the door. He managed to get about 3 feet before he felt a wand to his back.

"Freeze bat" she seethed, "I suggest you sit down and explain to me why you are humping all over my student."

Severus let out a sigh and took a seat, making sure he had plenty of room to duck if a hex came his way.

"She is an Innocent Severus" she started with an angry tone, "How dare you seduce a student."

Severus raised his hands, "Think what you want Minerva, but Hermione is far from innocent and I did not seduce her."

"Pish posh" she shouted, "Ms. Granger is the best student here. She is too level headed to not be an innocent. And what do you mean you didn't seduce her? I hardly believe she attacked you in a moment of need."

Severus wanted to laugh, if she only knew.

"Look Minerva, Hermione is of age and I assure you that I did not take her... innocence, nor did I seduce her." he paused "And I have absolutely no intention on telling you the circumstances in which we...came together."

Minerva stood from her chair, "You mean you haven't... well you know... with her."

Severus smirked, as scary as she was, it was fun to rial her up once in a while... it was good for her and got her blood pumping.

"I didn't say that now." he said with his smirk growing wider, "I have bedded her many times but I was not the first."

Minerva sputtered and sat back down.

"look woman. I am not trying to ruin your image of her. Hermione is an intelligent woman with a level head on her shoulders. All I am trying to say is she is more grown up then you give her credit for." he paused ad quietly added, "She is possibly my only hope of finding happiness after all these years."

For him, that was hard to admit. He spent a great deal of energy telling everyone he was not interested in finding a permanent witch...but Hermione was different and Minerva was like a mother to him.

"Do you honestly care for her?" the woman finally asked in a much softer voice.

"Deeply" he replied.

"And does she care for you?"

"I believe she does." he answered again.

"Then who am I to stand in the way." she said in a defeated voice. She reached across her desk and placed her old withered hand on his, "Be happy Severus. But if you hurt her, I will hang you by your balls from the nearest rafter I can find."

He instinctively closed his legs a bit tighter and nodded in understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R.O.R

"Are you nutters?" Ron yelled, "It's Snape.. you know, the bat that stalks through the dungeons with his billowing robes, threatening to punish everyone he see on sight."

"He's different with me." she answered, not wavering in the least.

"But Hermione" Harry tried to reason, "He's old...and evil."

"He is neither old nor evil." She replied back with a growl, "He is intelligent, caring, and willing to go through great lengths for me."

"He's Snape... he care for no one." Ron stated

"He does for me." she stated firmly, "I don't expect you to approve, but I do expect you two to respect my decision... I mean, have you realized I'm not trying to kill anyone anymore? Severus helped me with that..problem."

Ron turned a slight shade of green thinking about it and Harry paled.

"Please, Please tell me you haven't done the deed with Snape." Harry asked with a shudder.

Hermione squared her shoulders, she wasn't ashamed of Severus no matter what anyone said, "Many, many times." she replied with a huff.

Ron's slight shade of green now matched the color of mold, "Okay..stop Hermione. I can't listen to this anymore."

Harry being the more sensible one of the two finally sighed, "Are you happy with him? Does he treat you like you should be treated?"

Hermione nodded, "He does" she said simply

"Then I approve. I cant stop you so I may as well go with it."

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into a hug.

"While I don't approve" Ron started, " I will accept it as Harry does.. I don't want to lose your friendship over this."

She used her free arm and pulled Ron into the hug as well.

"Just keep your personal life personal" Ron added, "I don't think I can stomach the details"

Hermione gave a chuckle..."Deal"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this story is just about finished. only one chapter left after this one. When I originally started this story, I only planned on 10 chapters and here we are now at 21.lol.

Ggggggggggggggggggggg

"I'm not kidding Hermione – if this doesn't work we find a lab animal." Severus warned as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

Albus sat in the corner watching, he wanted to see this for himself.

"I understand Severus" she replied calmly.

Hermione looked down to the cup of thick potion in her hand and smiled, "Bottoms up"

The three sat in relative silence for about five minutes before Hermione stood up and nodded to Severus.

"The Imperious first?" He asked

Hermione nodded

Severus pointed his wand at her once again and took a deep breath, "IMPERIO" he shouted with force, hoping to make is curse good and strong.

"Come to me." He commanded

"Never" Hermione said with a smile, earning a clap from Dumbledore.

"Mind if I give it a go? For experimental reasons." Dumbledore asked

Hermione laughed and turned towards her headmaster.

"IMPERIO" he shouted in a very uncharacteristic strong voice.

He waited for a minute then, "Come to me"

Hermione shook her head, "I cant do that sir."

Dumbledore would have whooped for joy if he thought his back could handle it.

"Well, That part works." Severus said evenly.. he knew it would and the Imperious was not the curse he was worried about.

Hermione then turned back to Severus, " I know you don't want to, but just do it once more."

Severus was reluctant, but aimed his wand anyway. Hermione was sure it would work so she straightened her shoulders and nodded him into action.

"CRUCIO" Severus shouted, then cringed.

He managed to peek out of the corner if his eye and notice Hermione laying on the ground, holding her sides...laughing.

"_Whats the witch laughing at?_" he thought to himself, wondering if his actions were really that wussy.

"Take... off... the...curse" she roared, tears of laughter in her eyes.

Severus did so immediately and frowned at the witch who was trying to stand up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he asked in a pissed off voice.

"It appears, Ms. Granger has included a bit of laughing potion into her potion." Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah I did, but a little too much... I need to only use half next time." she added

"No pain?" Severus asked

"None at all. Just tickling." she replied with a huge grin, jumping into Severus arms.

Dumbledore stood with a laugh, "You two work well together." he stated, "And now, I will leave you to...er.. celebrate."

Hermione and Severus both blushed a bit, it was kinda creepy to have you boss and head professor give you the okay to have success sex.

"Er, Thank you sir" Hermione replied and quickly went back to the cauldron.

"Yes, uhh, we will be back at the castle shortly." Severus added

Dumbledore let out a laugh at the flustered faces before stepping into the Floo and going back to the school.

Once both were sure the Headmaster was gone, They closed off the Floo, warded the doors and enlarged the comfortable couch.

Severus wasted not a minute of time and spelled their clothes off immediately. He pushed a giggling Hermione down on the bed and attacked her mouth with a roughness he had never shown before.

She liked it...

She responded to his kiss and kissed back equally as hard, tasting him as he was tasting her. His hand moved down to her breast, giving her nipple a small squeeze to harden the peek, her mouth wasn't the only thing he planned on tasting tonight.

He broke the kiss and slowly moved down her neck, nipping and licking the entire way. Hermione let off a giggle as he briefly stopped and smelled her, it was almost primal like scenting his mate.

"Mine" he growled before moving to her breast.

He didn't give her time for rational thought as he quickly sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth while lightly pinching the other.

"Severus" she moaned, loving his attentions.

Severus let out a grunt in acknowledgment, he was too busy to respond in greater terms then that.

Hermione, while loving the feeling, was growing impatient. Her adrenalin was rushing and she wanted to come down from her high. The combination of successfully creating the potion with the combination of her lover doing what he was doing, was too much and she needed release.

"Severus.. I need you in me... no more teasing" she begged

Black eyes met brown and he smiled, "As you wish witch."

He moved back up her body and positioned himself between her already spread legs. He could feel the heat and wetness with the head of his cock and it throbbed to be inside her.

He pulled her mouth into another heated kiss as he slid inside her wetness, loving the way his body fit hers like a glove.

Hermione let out a load moan of appreciation as Severus started to move. He was gentle at first but when Hermione locked her legs around his backside to pull her in closer, he lost the control he had and plunged into her with a hard, furious speed.

Hermione moaned as her body was jerked up and down. He had taken control and all she could do was hold on for dear life and enjoy the ride.

She briefly realized that he was plunging hard enough to almost push her off the side of the enlarged couch. She felt her head flop back into thin air, but also felt two strong hands on her shoulders

, holding her in place so she didn't go off any further.

Hermione felt her mouth fall slack as her body tingled, signaling the coming of her orgasm.

"Oh Gods, Harder Severus" she moaned out loudly, "I'm sooo close."

Severus could feel his own body tighten at her words and moved faster. She was so warm, she was so tight and she was so his.

He watched her face as her eyes glazed over, she was on the edge and he loved it. He added a slight twist to his hips and that was all it took. The somber, sated looking Hermione turned into a loud, shrieking orgasm that went straight to Severus's loins.

Feeling her body milk his sent him over the edge with her. He gripped her shoulder tighter as he stiffened and released deep inside her, calling her name out over and over again.

They collapsed together in a pile of arms, legs and sweat drenched bodies, reveling in their love making and success at potion making.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay guys, after some consideration, I have decided this will not be the last chapter as I feel the story needs one more after this one. Sorry for keeping you waiting but I was trying to work things out in my head.

* * *

Two days after graduation, Hermione and Severus found themselves facing the board of Potions review board for approval. Normally getting a potion approved for resale wasn't a big deal, but when you have a potion claiming to ward off two of the three unforgivables – you get a bit of extra attention.

The room was lined with over a dozen wizards and witches, lightly laughing as Hermione explained how the potion worked.

"Ms. Granger, Do you honestly expect us to believe that you, a very recent graduate, has actually created a potion that will ward off not only the Imperious curse but the Cruciatus as well?" a balding older man with a beer belly gut asked.

"I can assure you ,sir, that my potion has been tested a number of times and is quite sufficient."

"And who or what has been the test subject?" A younger woman asked.

"I was – I insisted the potion be tested on myself in case of failure."

"You are aware that whoever cast the curse on you could be sent to Azkaban?"

Hermione smirked, "The person who cast the curse can indeed be sent to Azkaban. However, I must point out that this potion was tested on a willing individual and under the laws, of which I'm sure you are aware of, An unforgivable that is used during experimentation on a willing individual is not considered a crime."

Severus was good at hiding it, but his witch had made him proud. She was handling herself like a professional and quickly earning the respect of the Potions review board.

"Ms. Granger" and older man with elegant dark blue robes called, " I would like to see you test this potion as it will be I that ultimately approves you or not."

"Sir, I would be a willing test subject." A man in his early thirty's announced.

"Very well Sheldon. You may take your place on the floor." the man in blue stated.

Sheldon walked down to the floor quickly, he had always been the odd ball that wanted to test the potions.

"I will have you drink the potion and then have you wait three minutes before casting the first curse."

Sheldon nodded eagerly and took the potion from Severus. While they waited for the three minutes to pass, Hermione and Severus were both questioned further on the potion.

"It has been three minutes and I'd like to see the Imperious curse attempted first." the man in blue stated.

Hermione nodded, "Are you ready Sheldon?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready."

Severus rolled his eyes at the man eager to be cursed – idiots.

Hermione raised her wand and aimed right at Sheldons chest, "Imperio" she shouted with all her might.

"I want you to dance Sheldon." Hermione ordered.

"Sorry but dancing is not my thing." he stated earning a sound of whispers to rush through the room,

Severus then stepped forward, each curse had to be cast twice before it passed.

"Imperio" he shouted in a deep baritone voice, causing some to wince. They knew his past and knew what he was capable of.

"Kiss your boss" he ordered.

Sheldon turned to his boss and started walking forward, causing Hermione's heart to stop in her chest.

"On second thought, he's not really my type." Sheldon suddenly announced making Severus want to beat him and Hermione want to hug him.

The man in blue stood, "Very well, your potion has passed the first curse. Now on with the second."

Hermione nodded and raised her wand to Sheldon once more, "Crucio" she shouted as the light him him I the chest.

Sheldon dropped to the ground in laughter as the curse took effect. She looked to the man in blue who gave her a nod to continue. She released the curse and stepped to the side, allowing Severus to take his place.

He raised his wand once again and cast the curse in a deep, unforgiving voice. Sheldon once again dropped and laughed harder this time.

Satisfied, The man in the blue gave the okay to stop the curse and Sheldon stood up.

"That was great." he shouted with a whoop.

"Was there any pain Sheldon?" The man in blue asked

"Not an ounce."

The man in blue sat back in his chair and fixed his stare on Hermione, "In all my years, I never expected a witch as young as yourself would be the one to make this potion. Therefore, I am compelled to approve your potion for resale-- congratulations."

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement before jumping up and down, "We did it Severus.. We got approved."

Severus smiled at her and took her into the second public kiss in as many months in front of everyone in the room/

"Come on Lu, I have a surprise for you."

Hermione followed Severus from the room where he wrapped his arms around her and disappeared. They landed a few minutes later in a large restaurant where a good majority of their friends were waiting.

"Well" Harry asked, stepping forward, "Did it get approved?"

Hermione looked down to the ground in defeat before she started to jump up and down again.

"It was approved" she said happily.

"Good going Potter, I just got her to stop doing that." Severus said with a smirk, earning a light punch in the arm.

The dinner went off with out a hitch as most people had accepted the relationship after a few months. Severus waited till the last dinner plate was taken before he stood and caught to eyes of every in the room.

He turned to face Hermione, "I have been considering something for a while and now I have something I want to ask you."

Severus dropped down to one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Hermione Granger, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione slowly stood from the table with a huge smile,

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." she said with another squeal as she jumped into his arms.

"I believe it was you that set her off this time." Harry said with a smirk.

"So it appears" he said with a slight chuckle.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Last chapter guys. I will be trying to go through this entire story over the next few days in an attempt to fix any mistakes and such. If anyone is bored and wants to help, let me know. Enjoy.

Lllllllllllllllllll

Six Months Later...

"Tell me Slave – What is the purpose of wormwood." Hermione asked.

Severus was smirking ear to ear, he had been waiting for this since he watched her do it to the two Irish guys that were selling her bogus ingredients.

"It is an enhancer mistress" Severus answered.

"Good boy" she said as she stood above him in her black teddy.

"And why would we need an enhancer in a potion?"

"To make it more powerful mistress."

Hermione smiled and dropped down to her knees, "You are being a good slave tonight."

"Yes mistress" he answered

"Would you like me to rid you of these troublesome boxer shorts?"

"Yes mistress"

"And how would you want me to do this slave?"

"With your teeth mistress."

Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth – Severus was so cute all tied up and calling her mistress.

"What id I tell you that I would rather keep them on you."

"if that is what you wish mistress."

Hermione smirked, "I think I will leave them on – for now." she said as she stood back up on the bed.

Hermione walked over to the end of the bed and propped Severus up to give him a clear view of her actions.

"I want you to keep your eyes open – do you understand me."

Severus gulped, what was she playing at.

"Yes mistress" he answered dutifully.

Hermione made her way to the end of the bed and sat down while leaning against the foot board. Severus didn't even notice that she loosen his bindings.

She slowly lowered the straps on her teddy, one at a time until her breast came into view. She reached over to her left and picked up a pink bottle of flavored warming potion.

"Do you know what I'm going to do slave?"

"I have an idea mistress." He said with a strained voice.

Hermione smiled and poured a small amount of potion on her fingers, rubbing them together using her thumb. She sat the bottle down and with an agonizing slow movement, she placed her fingers on her hardened nipples and gave them a gentle massage.

"This feels soooo good." she moaned out, while watching Severus lick his lips

Severus was inwardly cursing for letting the witch tie him up. He watched her pull the black satin knickers from her body and toss them to the pillow next to his head – now he was really pissed at himself.

She slowly spread her legs, giving him a full view of her body, leaving the teddy draped around her middle. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of potion again.

"Maybe I should free you and let you do this." she stated off handedly. Severus couldn't agree more.

"But I wont." she added as she let a small trickle of potion drip over her thighs and already glistening folds.

Severus fought back a groan – he wanted out of his bindings.

She took her left breast in her hand and continued to massage while using the right to rub the potion over her thighs and between her folds. Her eyes were heavy and she was innocently biting her lower lip, adding to the look of horny mistress.

"Ohhhh, this feels so gooood Slave." she whispered out.

Severus had enough and started to pull on his bindings. He quickly noticed they were loose and grinned – she was in for it once he was free.

He twisted the bindings while using all of his strength to pull them looser, he would show her who the real slave was.

Her right hand moved a little faster while her left started to lightly squeeze her nipple and with a final tug, his arms were freed.

Hermione noticed the second he was free and braced herself for the attack – she knew she had gone to far with the potion but hell, she enjoyed it.

Within seconds, Severus had grabbed her ankles and jerked her so she was flat on the bed.

"What is the flavor slave" he asked with a smirk.

"The flavor is honey master." she quickly replied.

Severus lowered his mouth to her nipple and licked the remaining potion off.

"How did that feel slave" he asked

Hermione remained silent, she was going to be the naughty slave.

"I asked you a question slave and I want an answer."

"Make me ... master" she said with a grin.

Severus growled and moved in between her legs, "Oh I'll make you alright." he replied as he thrust himself inside of her.

He remain perfectly still, It was killing him but she wasn't going to win this one.

"Now, how did it feel." he asked again.

Hermione remained tight lipped but wiggled under him just the same.

He gave her a few more hard, powerful strokes before stopping once more, making her growl.

"How did it feel slave?"

Hermione opened her eyes and softly whispered two words, "so good."

"I thought so" he smirked as he slammed into her again.

"Oh god" she hissed as he twisted his hips, feeling every inch of her tight little body around him.

"Will you answer me for now on?" he asked

"Yes master" she said with a groan.

"Good girl" he answered, "You shall be rewarded for your obedience."

He quickly picked up her legs and placed them on his shoulders while leaning into her deeper. He hit her cervix with each thrust, pounding into her wildly and taking everything her body had to offer.

"Oh fuck" she hissed, "I'm – I'm going to-- uhhhhhh"

Severus felt her tighten around him and cover his cock with her juices.

"Good witch" he hissed as he thrust into her faster, "Very good witch"

Hermione's back raised off the bed as far as she could but Severus had her pinned.

"Soo good" he grunted, "Tight, wet and hot."

He slammed into her harder, gripping her shoulders to hold her in place.

"I'm going to fill you witch... fill you like never before." he grunted, sending Hermione into another orgasm with words of praise.

Severus felt his balls tighten and his body stiffen as he released inside her with a primal growl. He laid his sweat drenched head on her equally sweaty shoulder.

"I love you Mrs. Snape."

"I love you too Mr. Snape" she wheezed out, still trying to catch her breath, "This is one hell of a wedding night so far."

Severus smiled into her shoulder, "And it's still just the beginning witch."

The end


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. I was wondering if there is anyone out there that wants to beta this story so I can post it on adult fan fiction. A reader suggested I post some of my stuff over there too but I would rather the story be gone through before doing so. Send me a PM in interested.


End file.
